The Hole In My Heart
by Reachabledreamz
Summary: She just wanted to find the one...
1. That Gorgeous Smile

The thing is…she was a hopeless romantic…or at least she thought she was.

April was a smart, beautiful, and was out of almost any man's league.

But the one thing she was missing…was the man.

Everyday life was as simple as it got for her. She managed a bank, she had two dogs, and she had four best friends that she hung out with almost all the time.

Rachael, Jenny, Kim, and Alexis were here ride or die girls who were always there for her. Through the ups and the downs, through elementary school, and the bad relationships, these were the women she could always count on.

Today was a regular day.

She had sloppily got out of bed, got dressed, and headed out for work.

Work was work. She saw Rachael because she worked with her, she saw all those desperate guys at work who wanted to be with her, but she never paid them any attention.

Romance…a foreign topic that she never really wanted to touch.

It wasn't that she never wanted to find anyone, it was just she had been burned enough by the so called "good guys" on the planet. April chose to be alone, because she knew she'd never hurt herself like the previous men in her life did.

"April, are you sure you're not coming?" Rachael asked her from behind the counter.

"Yes, I'm _very _sure that I don't want to come to Jenny's bachelorette party tonight."

"Come on, girl! She's been with Reggie since high school, you at least can show your support and come to the party."

April sighed, "I will show my support…at the wedding tomorrow."

"Please come?"

She thought about it and nothing good was going to come out of it. Other than partying with her girls, nothing good was going to come out of it.

April didn't want the lap dances or the drinks or the multitude of drunken guys trying to hit on her. It wasn't her thing, so she didn't want to be a part of it.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow at the wedding, okay?"

Rachael sighed and gave her best friend a look, "Since when did you become the un-fun-friend?"

April's mouth dropped, "I _am very _fun!"

"No you're not. You barely come to our annual Thursday meetings, and you barely talk to us anymore."

Rachael was right. Ever since about the third grade, all the girls would get together on Thursday and talk about things that had gone on with them in the past week. Lately, she hadn't been going, only because a lot hadn't changed, so she thought there was no point.

"April, if you come, if anything bad happens, you can cut my hours next week."

April adjusted her briefcase and fixed her suit a little, analyzing her surroundings as she thought about it, "Fine, I'll go, but if anything goes wrong—"

"Nothing will go wrong, be positive for once!"

She rolled her eyes at her best friend, followed by a smile, before she walked out of the office. Today was going to be a long day…so she might as well prepare herself for it.

April got home and was immediately greeted by her two loveable dogs, Buddy and Princess. She didn't pick the names because she adopted them when they were older, but she still loved them too much to turn them down just because of their names.

She fed them, doing her usual routine, playing with them for about thirty minutes before she realized she had to go finish up some paperwork.

She set up her things on her computer desk, breathing out heavily because she always dreaded doing work at home. She hated it when she was a student, and she hated it now as an adult.

A few hours later, she finally closed her booklet, finished with work for the day. Thankfully, it was Friday, so no more work for her until Monday. April relaxed in her chair, turning on the TV and seeing there was nothing on.

She walked around her house, finding nothing more to do, so she gave up, and decided to get ready to go to the bachelorette party. She had nothing better to do, so why not support her best friend.

_Later: At the Party_

"So you came?!"

All the girls ran up to her, sharing a group hug they hadn't had in a long time. April embraced them because they were her friends, and of course, she loved them.

The party had officially started and everyone enjoyed themselves. Luckily, nothing bad happened and April actually started to enjoy herself thoroughly.

"Are you having fun?" Jenny asked over the loud music.

"Yes, I am, thanks for the invite, bestie."

"Anything for my mini-bestie."

They laughed and suddenly a group of guys came over to the table, "Um, aren't you and Reggie supposed to not see each other for the next 24 hours?"

"Yeah, but he insisted on coming to this club too, so he obviously didn't want to follow that rule." Jenny rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the group of males standing in front of their table, "Yes, honey? May I help you and your little group of friends?"

Reggie laughed a little, "We just wanted to come over and see if April had found her a man to get laid with tonight."

April's mouth dropped, "Excuse me?!"

"You know I'm just kidding, munchkin, so calm down." Reggie gave her a smile, one that April couldn't resist. Reggie was her guy-best friend since about the sixth grade, and he knew her like the back of his hand.

"Watch yourself, boy." April grinned and turned her head away, noticing an unfamiliar face.

He was blonde, but it wasn't natural. He wasn't the tallest person ever, but she could tell that if she stood up, he would tower over her. He had a gorgeous smile, and she saw his pearly white teeth when he was laughing at her calling Reggie a boy.

He caught her attention and that was rare…

She shook her thoughts away and listened to the rest of the conversation, sneaking a peek at the attractive male every now and then. There was something about him that intrigued her and that was pretty rare too. He had a quiet suave about himself. He made her feel a little giddy, like she was standing in front of her longtime crush or something.

"April!" Kim called, catching her attention.

"Yeah?"

"We were just wondering what you were looking at."

April looked at her surroundings and saw all the girls looking at her strangely. She looked over a little more and saw that she had been staring at the spot where the man she found attractive had been standing.

"Oh, uh, I was just thinking about…the wedding." She thought quickly, and that was the excuse she came up with, so she hoped it worked.

"What about it?"

"You know how I am…that rosy pink color is still kind of bothering me."

"Oh, come on, April, you can't seriously still be upset about that."

"I'm just a little upset that I was voted against in changing the colors to black and white."

They all sighed, rolling their eyes at her because she had always been the most stubborn in the group of woman, "Look, AJ—"

"You know I hate it when you call me that."

"Exactly, so listen to me, alright?" April turned her head, finally paying attention, "Tomorrow is about me, not you, so take a chill pill, sweetie."

"Whatever…"

April looked around a little, looking for the mysterious man that caught her attention. He was definitely attractive and she wanted to see him a little more, just to check him out and see that gorgeous smile again.

Wait…

Was she really daydreaming about a guy?

But he wasn't just any guy…

She shook her thoughts again and soon they left for the hotel they were going to stay at. April tried her hardest to sneak off and go home, but it didn't work, they weren't letting her leave. She embraced the atmosphere, and decided that staying wouldn't be too bad considering her dress for tomorrow was with the bride anyway.

_Later: At the Hotel: 2 o'clock in the morning:_

"Is it just me or is April the only single one out of all of us?" Rachael asked, not aware that April had come back from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm starting to worry about her." Jenny said.

"Don't worry, she'll eventually stop being stubborn and settle down with someone."

"I don't think she will. She turns down guys before she even gets to know them and the ones that are actually decent don't like her because she's too stubborn."

Rachael thought about it, "We need to find her a guy that can handle her, or at least is willing to try."

"We've tried, but she turns all of them down because they have _one _flaw."

"She needs to stop doing that. Everyone isn't as perfect as she envisions them to be."

Jenny thought this time, hating that her friend was so unhappy. To be honest, it was her fault, but best friends always cared about each other, "Maybe she'll just have to find someone on her own. We've done everything that we could, I mean, we've tried online, and we've tried all of our single friends—"

"What about that guy with Reggie earlier tonight?"

"The blonde one?"

"Yeah, I've never met him before, but maybe he's a good fit for her."

"I don't think he's her type, I mean, the blonde hair, the muscles, the job, I don't think that's her thing."

Rachael was confused, "What do you mean _'job'_?"

"He has a really demanding job. I'm not exactly sure what he does, but Reggie told me that Nick had to let his boss know like a year ago that he needed this weekend off."

"So his name is Nick?"

"Yeah, and he makes a lot of money too, but I don't think he's right for her."

April slipped back into the bedroom and locked the door, letting her thoughts roam back to his smile and his chubby cheeks and his overall loving look. He looked so sweet and like he had such a loving sense of humor, but according to her friends, he wasn't her type.

Did she even have a type?

Did she have a specific set of men that she dated or that she liked?

No…not really.

Of course, they had to have certain qualities, but on the outside, nothing was the same about any other man she had ever dated.

April pondered this as she drifted off to sleep, thinking about…_Nick._

_The Next Day: After the Wedding_

"Jenny!" April yelled, trying to catch her friend's attention, "Jen!"

"Oh, hey!"

April walked up to her, smiling like crazy, "How does it feel to be married?"

"I'm not sure yet, it's too new, but I can't stop smiling!"

"I see, I see! Well, if I'm being honest, I was crying through the whole thing."

"I saw that, but I'm pretty sure if you had a man of your own, you wouldn't have cried so much."

April rolled her eyes, "Well, even if I did have someone, I'm still really happy for you, Jen."

"Come on; let's go sit over there with the girls!" Jenny grabbed April's hand and brought her over to a table where all the girls were sitting and chatting about something. "Hey, guys, look who finally wanted to stop moping around and join us."

"I was not moping!"

They laughed a little and sat down, and started talking…

April was laughing her hardest and she turned her head to see the knight in shining armor who she fell asleep thinking about…it was _Nick._

"April, are you staring at that guy over there?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow.

She caught herself staring and shook her head, "Uh, no! I mean, I was uh…I was trying to see—"

"Yeah, right…"

"I'm serious! I wasn't staring!"

Kim surrendered, "Alright, but even Nick noticed that you were staring at him, so I was just trying to help you out so you wouldn't look crazy in front of him."

April snapped her head in Kim's direction, "He saw me looking at him?!"

"So you admit that you were looking at him?"

"No! I was just…asking…if he knew…fine! I was looking at him! It's not a crime to stare at a good looking guy!" All the girls came closer to her, entering her "bubble" that she didn't like too many people to enter, "Guys, can you back up a little?"

"No! Not when you just said that you thought he was good looking!"

She widened her eyes, "Can you talk a little quieter?"

"Why? You don't want us to let your crush know that you like him?"

"He's not my crush, okay? I just think he's…" she thought about the adjective to describe him, but went with the honest one that she thought of immediately, "he is like the _sexiest_ human being that I have ever seen."

The girls squealed, "Go talk to him!"

"No, that's too forward, he should come talk to me."

"He was staring at you last night while we were at the club, maybe he will come speak to you."

"I doubt it," she sighed and took a sip of her drink, "he looks like he has a lot of muscles, but not too much, if that makes any sense." The girls sat there and watched her daydream, "I mean…he's tall and he's handsome, and…maybe I _should_ talk to him."

"Go!" they all yelled at her.

April looked back and forth between them and him...

"His name is Nick, right?"

"Actually, his name is Nicholas, but he hates for people to call him that."

She examined the situation and smiled a little, getting up and going over to the punch bowl he was standing at by himself…

"Um, I, uh…I saw you over here by yourself and I was just…wondering…why?" she was already making a complete fool of herself, but those crystal blue eyes of his had her in some sort of trance.

He smiled widely at her because he found her cute, "Weddings aren't really my thing, but I came to support the groom." It was silent for a few seconds, "I'm Nicholas, what's your name?"

She was caught off guard by him saying his actual name, "Oh, uh, I'm April," she stuck out her hand for him to shake, which he did, never letting that big smile leave his face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, April," he gave her a small once-over; "You look really beautiful in that dress."

She couldn't help but blush, "Thank you, and that suit looks great on you too." she tucked a small piece of hair behind her ear, "I'm not going to lie to you, okay?" that made him look at her a little weird, "I saw you yesterday at the club and I thought you were gorgeous."

He laughed, "Really? I thought the same about you…"

Forget blushing, she was crimson red at this point, "Thank you, and sorry if you got the wrong vibe from me last night. I'm not looking to get laid or anything, I'm just waiting on the right one."

"Well, until he comes, but I'm pretty sure he's me," he winked at her, "will you dance with me?"

"_I would love to."_


	2. The Connection

"So you're 26?"

April just couldn't hide her smile, "Yes, and by the looks of it, you're not too much older than me."

"So you're just going to automatically assume that I'm older than you?"

The laughter between the two of them could be noticed from miles away. They swayed together to each song that played; he dipped her every now and then, elicited that giggle he was already starting to enjoy hearing.

"I was just guessing."

"Well, for your information, I am older than you. I'm 28, but I'll be 29, in July."

"Awe, that's cute."

"What's cute about getting old?"

She laughed, "Nothing, I guess. I always assumed that getting older was a good thing."

"How so? My job gets really hard when you get old."

"Wait, you never told me what your job was."

"Oh, I'm a wrestler."

"For that big company that had a huge impact on the 90's?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"I've never heard of it."

They both laughed as the song changed to an even slower song, "Well, WWE is a very intense company. I have a hectic schedule and I'm barely home, and I have to workout a lot—"

"That explains these intense muscles I feel under your suit."

"So you noticed? I was hoping you didn't notice."

"Why? I've always liked guys who were buff, but not too buff."

"I'm your guy then. I have a strict workout routine, but I balance it out by eating whatever the hell I want to." He continued to swat with her, "So what's this about getting old that you like?"

"It's not that I like getting older, it's just…" He twirled her, bringing her close to his chest when she was done rotating, making her blush, "I always envisioned growing old with someone, you know? I always dreamed of that fairytale life that you see in the movies."

"Why do you want one of those? Don't you want to create your own fairytale with someone?"

That made her stop and think. It _was _possible that the fairytale she ended up making with somebody, could be better than the movies. Maybe it was with him…the odd thing was…she already saw her life with him.

"That makes a lot of sense, Nick."

"Nick? I didn't tell you my name was Nick."

She smiled at his facial expression, "I'm sorry, I overheard from a friend that you didn't like your real name."

"I don't like my _friends_ to call me that, but you're not a friend, are you?"

April smirked, "What am I then?"

This time Nick tried to hide a small blush, adjusting her hand in his, "It depends—"

"April!" Rachael came up to her yelling, "Jenny's sick!"

She detached her hand from Nick's and started to get a concerned look on her face, "What do you mean?"

"She's throwing up everywhere! Alexis and Kim just took her to the bathroom, but I have no clue what's wrong!"

April frantically looked back at Nick, giving him the best smile she could before running off with Rachael. She went against her will, but her best friend was in need of her help. She ran with Rachael to the women's restroom, and found the door to be locked.

"Open up, Kim, it's us!"

Kim opened the door slowly, but saw that it was them and let them in, "She's finally not throwing up anymore, but she looks horrible."

"Hey!" they heard Jenny yell from the stall.

"Sorry, Jen, but you smell and you have throw-up all over your face…sweetie, that's the definition of horrible."

"Can you guys shut-up and just come help me up?"

Considering she was still in her wedding dress, Jenny needed help up. Coincidently, not much got on her dress, but she still was a mess.

April decided to be the one to ask because no one else seemed to want to do it, "Look, Jen, I know you like the back of my hand, what's up? Why are you sick all of a sudden?"

"I don't know, okay?"

"Jenny Marie Johnson, don't lie to me." April stared at her seriously, finally making her crack.

"I'm pregnant…"

Everyone gasped as she began to cry, "Why are you crying? This should be an amazing time in your life."

Jenny sighed and plunged back down on the floor, "It's not as exciting as you think."

April didn't understand, so she slid down the wall, sitting next to her, "Jenny, what's wrong?"

"Reggie isn't ready for kids. We've already talked about it, and we decided to have kids in a year or so."

"Did the _both_ of you agree to that, or did he?"

Jenny sighed again, "It was mostly him, but I was willing to wait so both of us could be ready, you know? I love him so much and I didn't want to ruin us or force us into anything because he wasn't ready for a baby."

"What are you going to do now? Have you told him yet?"

"No, I was going to tell him after the honeymoon, and I'm keeping this baby no matter what, so all that's in question now is if he wants the baby too."

April nodded and pulled her friend into a hug, not caring about her being messy, "Reggie is a really good guy, I'm sure he'll come around at some point."

"Enough about me…what about you and your Prince Charming? I saw the way you guys were looking and smiling at each other."

She immediately blushed, "He's…_amazing_."

All the girls smiled wide, "How old is he?"

"He'll be 29 this year."

"What's this demanding job we hear about? What does he do?"

"He's a wrestler for the WWE."

They all gave approving looks, "That's great, April. When are you guys going to talk again? Did you give him your number?"

April smacked herself in the forehead, "I knew I forgot something!"

They all groaned and smacked her on different parts of her body, "How could you forget to give him your number?!"

"We were really into our conversation, and that smile of his was so precious, and he smelt so good, and I really wanted to tell him to drop and give me fifty thrusts!" she blurted out, whimpering a little at the end because she had a small image of his body close to hers.

All the girls watched her go off into her daydream again, "Hey! April, you must really like him if you wanted him to drop and give you fifty thrusts."

'Drop and give me fifty thrusts' was a sex term they used when they saw a guy that gave them a certain vibe. Obviously, Nick was giving her that certain vibe.

"He's amazing, guys, seriously. He's a sweetheart, and he's caring, and he's single, and he's…_wonderful._"

"You sound like you should be the one married and not me."

She let out a small laugh, "Don't be silly, we're not there obviously, but is it weird that I can already see us there?"

"He's your Prince Charming."

"I already feel this certain connection to him, kind of like, he's mine already. I don't want him to have anyone else because _he's mine."_

"Uh oh, this is a case of 'love at first site'."

"Guys, I don't love him, I just feel like I need to get to know him a little more, you know?"

"April, that's great and all…but you didn't get his number."

She sighed and pulled Jenny closer, resting her head on her shoulder, "I know…"

"What more do you want to know about him?"

"I want to know does he like his job, or does he want a regular job like mine. I want to know his likes and dislikes, and I want to know does he like sushi, just like me. I want to know has he ever had his heartbroken by a stupid girl that didn't see what I already see in him. _I want to know everything."_

_The Next Day:_

It was Monday, so work was necessary for April. She got up, she got her clothes on, she fed her dogs, and she left for work. She had decided that she was a little too attached to a man she had only talked to for ten minutes, so she was going to try and get him off her mind.

Yes, she still felt everything she said she felt, but since she couldn't act on it…she was going to try and slow down her racing emotions and take it easy.

Work always got her mind off of things, but today, nothing was working. She sat through a business meeting and couldn't keep herself on track. Nick was constantly on her mind, and for some reason, after a certain amount of times of Rachael snapping her out of her trance, she didn't care anymore.

It was obvious that something needed to be done about April's behavior, so the girls called an emergency girl's meeting at Starbuck's right after work. Of course they didn't tell her what the meeting would be about, they just told her that Jenny had an announcement to make.

When April entered the coffee shop with Rachael, she immediately saw the rest of the girls waiting for them. She smiled and walked over anticipating Jenny's news.

"So, what's up, Jen?"

"Actually, April, we called this emergency meeting to talk about _you_…"

She looked around and saw all of her friends staring at her, "What about me?"

"We just wanted to know how you were feeling about this whole situation with Nick. We know you like him—"

"It doesn't matter if I like him or not, okay? I didn't get his number and he didn't even ask, which probably means he doesn't like me."

"Don't downgrade yourself like that. You guys weren't even done talking when I came and grabbed you so we could go check on Jen…I'm sure he likes you."

April looked at Rachael, then Jenny, then Alexis…

"I don't want to be a stalker and ask Reggie for his number, but I want to know was that conversation we were having…I want to know was it going anywhere. It was the calmest, but most intense conversation I've had with a guy in a long time, you know?"

"We know, we know, you want to know more about him, but I get where you're coming from with this whole stalker situation."

She sighed, "Maybe I should just forget about him and go talk to one of the guys at the bank that have been asking me out for the last year."

They all gasped and shook their heads, "No! Anything but Nasty Nose Ned."

Suddenly a familiar figure walked into the coffee shop, making April loose her breath. It was him and everyone knew that without even looking up to see who it was.

"Uh oh, seems to me like fate brought the both of you here."

"Not even, this is just a coincidence."

"Well, I'm going to call your Prince Charming over here." Rachael waved her hand in the air rapidly, calling Nick's name as loud as she could, "Nick! Nick!"

He heard her, and came over with that gorgeous smile of his, "Hey, Rachael, it's nice to see you again." she smiled and looked away, making Nick look around the table and notice a familiar person, "Well, hello there, Ms. April."

"Hi, Nick." she said shyly.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

She looked up at him, playfully rolling her eyes, "I'm sorry, shall I say it again, but correct this time?"

"Yes, please." He cleared his throat, "Hello there, Ms. April."

"Hi, Nicholas."

They smiled at each other and turned their attention back to everyone else, "Oh, uh—" Nick got a text message and he quickly sighed, "I actually have to go, I'm sorry I couldn't stay."

"No, it's fine; it's not us that are going to miss you." Jenny said, clearing her throat as she slyly gestured to April.

She blushed, "Shut up."

"Well, it was really nice seeing you, hopefully I'll see you again when I'm in town." He smiled, and walked out hurriedly.

All the girls widened their eyes at her and started pushing her out of the booth, "What are you guys doing?!"

"Go! Go give him your number!"

"What am I going to do?! Just run after him and say 'hey, here's my number, call me sometime.'?!"

"That's _exactly _what you should say!"

"Are you sure? Is that too pushy? Should I wait until—"

"_GO!"_

She hurried out of the booth, rushing through the doors, looking both ways to see him walking down the street, sipping his coffee. She jogged, finally catching up to him, shyly smiling at him when he turned around.

"Uh, hey, I, uh, I was just coming to tell you that, uh…" she couldn't find the words to say to him.

"Yes?"

"Can I see your phone, please?" He didn't hesitate; he just pulled out his phone, handing it to her with a smile. When she handed it back, he saw her number and he looked down at her, to see her blushing like crazy, "You can call me…_anytime_."

"You're too beautiful to be blushing over someone like me."

"You're pretty amazing, so I think you're worthy of it."

"No one has ever told me that before…thank you, _beautiful._"

She tucked that signature piece of hair behind her ear, "I know you said you had to go, but are you busy for the next couple of days?"

"I'm actually leaving after the show tonight."

"Oh…well, that's okay, I guess—"

"I'm _definitely _going to call you, okay? So don't even worry about that."

"I'm not pressuring you to call me or anything, don't think that I am."

He chuckled, "You are way too beautiful to think that I wouldn't call you."


	3. I Feel Special

He still hadn't called her.

Okay, maybe it was a little too soon considering she knew he had a show the night before, and maybe, just maybe, he was tired. He also said he was leaving last night, which meant he was driving, and she prayed he was a safe driver and kept his eyes on the road, instead of calling her.

April stayed calm, not letting it bother her too much because he said he would call, and he sounded so honest. She relaxed, going to bed the night before with a complete grin on her face as she thought of the way he always looked at her.

Unfortunately, she had work. Luckily, Rachael was there to make everything better and to smooth over any boring meetings she had. Nasty Nose Ned was in today and he, of course, was hitting on her.

"Uh, excuse me, Ned; I really have to go to this meeting." April tried to go around him, but he stepped to the side, blocking her.

"Do you mean the meeting about us partnering up with Bank of America for the new advertisement?"

This was a time where she hated that she was short. Being the short person that she was, she got a clear view of the multitude of boogers in Ned's nose, hints the reason they called him 'Nasty Nose Ned'.

"Yeah, that's the meeting I'm going to."

"Me too! I'll walk you there—"

"April!" Rachael yelled, saving the day how she usually had to do, "The meeting is starting, come on!" she grabbed her arm, pulling her away as quickly as she could, giving April time to give a sigh of relief.

"Really?! What took you so long?!" she whisper-yelled to Rachael as they entered the meeting.

"I wanted to see your face when he asked you out to dinner tonight."

April's eyes widened, "Whoa! Wait a minute; he was going to ask me to dinner?"

"Yeah, he's been talking about it all day in the office."

They were shushed by the boss that was heading the meeting, so they quickly stopped talking. This meeting was going to be a boring one considering April really didn't have anything to do with it. She hated when they brought her into meetings just because she had nothing better to do.

Suddenly a phone began to ring, and everyone turned around, trying to find out whose it was. April didn't really pay any attention to it, because no one would ever be calling her at work.

When she realized everyone was staring at her, she checked her pocket and she saw that it was actually her phone ringing. She saw the caller ID and smiled at the sight. It was Nick calling her, just like he said he would.

"Excuse me, Ms. Mendez, do you mind shutting your device off? We're in the middle of a meeting here."

She looked up at her boss, "Uh, I'm so sorry, but it's my mom, do you mind if I just see what she wanted?"

By this time, her phone had stopped ringing and her boss seemed agitated, "Make it quick."

"Alright, sir."

April scurried out of the room, roaming a little down the hall so she was sure no one would hear her conversation. She studied his name in her phone before she pressed the screen, telling her phone to call him.

She waited as the phone rang, until she finally heard him pick up, "Hey!"

_His voice sounded so sweet, "Hey, April, how are you?"_

"I'm great, how are you?"

"_I'm a little tired from the long drive I had to Los Angles, but I'll manage."_

"You had to drive all the way to L.A. for your job?"

"_L.A. is actually pretty good. If I hadn't gotten my last-minute ticket, I would have been driving all the way to San Jose."_

"Well, I'm glad you got that ticket," it was silent for a few seconds, "I was actually in a meeting with my job—"

"_Is that why you didn't pick up the first time? I'm so sorry—"_

"No, its fine, I just have to call you back a little later."

"_How much later? I mean, not to sound weird, but I have a media day today, so now is kind of my only free time until about 10 o'clock at night."_

April began to think, sighing, "Um, how much longer can you talk now?"

"_Until about 2."_

She looked down at her watch, noticing it was noon, which was her lunch time. She turned around, looking back at the conference room, seeing the meeting still going. She knew if anything important happened, Rachael would tell her, so she made an executive decision.

"You know what? My meeting just ended and they didn't need me. I'm going to lunch now, so we can talk."

"_Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on your work. I sort of forgot that you had a job and it's a weekday, so that obviously means you're at work, so…I'm sorry."_

She found his rambling cute, "Don't worry about it, okay? I'm totally free now, but I want to let you know in advance that I'm not the most decent person when it comes to talking and eating, so I might drop my phone in my Chinese Mandarin Salad."

_Nick chuckled, "Alright, well, let me start off by saying that you looked gorgeous in those business pants yesterday. Is that what you usually where to work?"_

"How did you know I was coming from work?"

"_Well, unless you wear those pretty little suits on a daily basis and you didn't tell me, it just seems like the logical thing."_

April started to walk further down the hall, pressing the button for the elevator, "You're right, I was just coming from work, actually, and Rachael and all the girls dragged me down to Starbuck's for an emergency meeting."

"_Emergency meeting?"_

"It's this thing we've done since we were in the third grade," she caught herself, "but that doesn't matter, let's talk about you Mister Fancypants."

"_What exactly are we talking about?"_

"I want to know everything you're willing to tell me about yourself."

"_Uh oh, that might get a little dirty."_

She couldn't help but laugh as she got in the elevator, smiling a little at her co-worker that was already in there, "I'm ready for it all, go ahead."

"_What exactly do you want to know? I'm a pretty boring person, so you have to be very specific when you want to know about me."_

"You seem far from boring, but okay, we'll lie to each other for a bit, but, um, how about you tell me your favorite foods."

_Nick blew a little air out of his mouth, thinking, "Well, I like Chipotle. That's like all I eat when I'm on the road, but I'll eat almost anything."_

April held her breath, "Do you like sushi?"

"_Yes! I love sushi!"_

He sounded so excited about that, "I love sushi too. If I could, I'd eat it all the time."

"_Chipotle doesn't have sushi, so I can only eat it when I come home."_

She laughed a little, "Where do you live? I bet you live somewhere in California, huh?"

"_I actually live in Phoenix, but I would love to live in California. I've been told by fans that I don't look like I guy that enjoys the sun, but yeah, that's where I live."_

"Really? I live in Phoenix too, I would have never guessed. Why was it such a hassle to come to the wedding if you already live here in Phoenix?"

"_My job is really tough to schedule around. I can have an emergency media day at any point and it sucks, but that's my job." She heard him sigh as he spoke, so she knew he didn't like that part of his job._

"Would you rather be home?"

"_Of course I would, being home means I get to see you, right?"_

April felt a small tap on her shoulder and she saw Rachael standing there with a smile on her face, "Yeah, I would love that." She gestured for Rachael to sit down with her at the cafeteria she was now in, holding her finger up for Rachael to wait until she got off the phone to speak.

"_You would? I'm starting to feel like you like me Ms. Mendez."_

"Same, Mr. Nemeth, same. I think I might, but I also feel like you like me too."

"_That's debatable."_

She burst out with laughter, hearing him on the phone laughing as well, "So you don't like me, Nicholas?" she remembered to call him that so they wouldn't have another incident with the whole 'Nick or Nicholas' thing.

"_I didn't say that I didn't," she could hear his voice getting soft as though he was shyly blushing on the other line, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, of course I like you, which is the reason I called."_

"How am I supposed to know that you don't just call every girl who gives you their number?"

"_Just go around and ask every girl that's given me their number. I'm pretty sure I've called four of them total, which a very small number compared to how many numbers I've actually gotten."_

"Are you bragging?"

"_How could I be bragging when I'm talking to someone like you? I'm sure you have a line of guys asking for your number and wanting to date you."_

"Well, if you want to know, you're at the front of that line, so you have no worries."

_April heard him sigh, "I am so sorry, I have to go, Vince, my boss, just text me and told me to come to this signing their doing down at some hotel that's like thirty minutes away from me."_

"Oh, no, don't worry about it, go ahead and go to work."

"_What time do you get off of work?"_

"Around 6 or 7."

"_This is going to sound really weird, but around what time do you go to bed?"_

"Uh, I'm kind of a night owl, so I usually go to bed at midnight."

"_Do you mind if I call you around 10-ish? Maybe 10:30?"_

April couldn't hide her smile and she saw out of the corner of her eye that Rachael was getting anxious to ask her what they were talking about, "No, I wouldn't mind that at all, so 10 or 10:30?"

"_Yeah, 10 or 10:30 is when I will be calling the prettiest girl in the world, who is also my babe."_

"Babe? I don't recall us making that official."

"_I think it's pretty official…babe."_

She blushed, "Okay then, I guess its official."

"_So, I'll call you later, babe."_

She loved that he was making sure that she knew that she was his babe, "Bye, babe."

"_Bye."_

She hung up the phone and heard a loud squeal from Rachael, "Babe?! Babe?! Since when are you calling each other babe?!"

"Rachael, calm down, okay?"

"No! I will not calm down! I can't believe it! My little April has a babe!"

"Look, calm down, alright? It's not that serious."

Oh, but it was _very _serious to her. It meant the world to her that he was already feeling a certain vibe from her (maybe he even wanted to drop and give her fifty thrusts). He was already seeing them in the future and that was something she always wanted from a guy.

Later on, when she was packing up to go to work, she saw that she had received a text message…from her babe.

'_Babe, do you like red roses?'_

She responded, telling him that they were her favorite flowers. He would never tell her why, but he promised to give her a hint when they talked later on that night.

It was getting to the point where she was so anxious to talk to him. No one had ever seemed _this _interested in her. Sure, she gotten asked out by multiple guys, but they never wanted her for her. They either wanted to get laid or she was their last resort. She liked that for now, from what she knew, and from what she had learned from him, she liked that she was his one and only right now.

He only had eyes on her, and she knew that because he had said so in a sweet text message he sent her right after he asked her about the flowers.

'_If you ever decided to watch the show, you'll learn that I steal the show…and a few girlfriends. You're my one and only though, so don't feel threatened by the mob of woman (and guys) that surround me.'_

She found his humor hilarious, which was an extra bonus if they ever got serious. April loved almost anyone that could make her laugh and he did that and more.

He was calling her…just like she promised.

April looked over at her clock to see that it was 10:14 and she smiled, answering her phone, "Hello there."

"_Hi, babe."_

"So this is for real? You're really going to call me that now?"

"_That's what you are, so why not call you that."_

"What is the definition of a babe to you?"

_He thought a bit, answering honestly, "Well, I only call a girl babe if she really means something to me, so I guess that tells you something, right?"_

She blushed as she sank into her covers, cuddling to a pillow, "I mean something to you? We haven't even had our first date yet."

"_Actually, that's why I was extra excited to call you tonight."_

"Really? Why?"

"_I just found out from my boss—"_

"Vince?"

"_Yes, Vince," he couldn't help but chuckle, "well, he told me that since I did this signing tonight, that I have an extra day off this week, so I'll be coming home."_

"That's great, wait…what's the exciting part?"

"_I was thinking that when I come home…we could have our official first date. I mean, I can't go around calling you babe for too long before you start to question if I'm serious or not."_

"I feel special, but you don't have to take me out anywhere. We can just hang out at my place or something."

"_Oh, no, I'm taking you out on a proper first date Boss Lady."_

"Boss Lady?"

"_I can just imagine you being all assertive at work. It's cute."_

She yawned, looking over to see it was one o'clock in the morning, "I will take that as a compliment."

"_You're tired, April. Go to sleep."_

"I like talking to you though."

"_I'll call you tomorrow, okay? I promise…just go to sleep for me?"_

"But I like talking to you…your voice is so deep over the phone."

"_You can hear this deep voice as much as you want to tomorrow, but I need you to go to sleep so you can go to work tomorrow and be awake enough to attend those sexy business meetings."_

April closed her eyes, giving off a small laugh, "Sexy business meetings? There is nothing sexy about my meetings."

"_All I know is that one particular woman who sits in the meeting, who happens to be my babe, who also looks amazing in wedding dresses, and I can't wait to see her when I get home, but that woman makes every meeting sexy."_

"You're so sweet."

"_Does that make it a little easier for me to convince you to go to sleep?"_

"A little bit, work some more of your magic and I might hang up."

"_How about I stay on the line, talking about random things, until you fall asleep…is that a good compromise?"_

"That sounds great, babe."

He started talking to her and that deep voice of his made it easier for her to slip into her dreams. Luckily, they both had iPhones, so when he finally stopped talking, and called her name a few times, and didn't get a response; he smiled and hung up the phone, also hanging up her phone as well.

Babe…yeah…she liked that _a lot. _


	4. Passion

Was she really ready for this?

Was she ready to go on this date with him?

Was she ready to actually share part of herself with someone?

Sure, they had talked on the phone constantly since the first time, but what if they were different from each other in person?

Sure, she had danced with him for ten minutes, and then chased him down outside of a coffee shop to give him her number, but was she really ready for this?

"Stop stressing, okay? You look gorgeous!" Alexis restated for the tenth time that night.

"But what if I'm a little too dressed up? What if he takes me to McDonald's or something?"

"I'm pretty sure he's not taking you to McDonald's, April, so calm down. Nick's a great guy and from what I hear from you, he's totally into you, so stop stressing about perfection."

Were they perfect?

Nothing was ever perfect, but she would love them to be.

"Alexis, when he comes, can you open the door? I have to go to the bathroom."

"Sure, go ahead."

April walked out of her closet, going into her bathroom, and locking herself in there. She would love to go on a date with him, but this wasn't something she did every day. She never felt like this going into a first date, so this was causing her a little bit of anxiety.

What if he didn't like her when he sat down to get to know her?

What if he just wanted to be friends?

All of this dug a deep hole into her brain until she finally heard the doorbell ring. She knew who it was, obviously, but she wished she had a little bit more time in the bathroom, where she could be by herself.

This was it…this was her time to step out of the shell she always held herself in, and be bold. She had to do this for herself and her Prince Charming.

April knew he liked her. Even a blind person could see that they had chemistry from the start, but she wasn't sure if it was too soon to be having these deep conversations with a person. She had never been this intense and this serious with a person before and that scared her a little.

What if she was letting him in a little too much?

What if he wasn't ready for everything that came with her as a person and as a lover?

What if she wasn't ready for his lifestyle and being away from him because of his job?

She was setting herself up for the worst. She exited her bathroom, thinking the worst so that if anything went right, she'd love it all.

April saw Nick from the top of her stairs, seeing him smiling at whatever Alexis was telling him. She took a deep breath and took her first step, noticing that all her fears were slowly sliding into the back of her mind and no longer present to where she was scared.

Nick turned around, gasping at how beautiful she looked. It was the simplest dress he had ever seen, but she made it seem like she was a top model, walking down the runway.

After he caught himself staring at her, causing her to blush as she finished walking down the steps, she smiled at her, taking her hand as she took her last step down the steps.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you," she smiled widely, giving Alexis a safe look, letting her know that she would be okay, "you look very handsome as well."

"Thank you Boss Lady, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am."

For some reason, she liked that he intertwined their fingers, instead of grasping onto her whole hand. Did that mean something? She didn't know, but whatever it was, she liked it…no…she _loved_ it.

He opened the car door for her like the gentleman he was, holding her hand until she was all the way in. Nick ran around the car, getting in the driver's seat, buckling up, and looking over at her to see her already looking at him.

"You really do look beautiful in that dress, April."

She hid her face, turning it away from him, "Thank you."

Nick began to drive, and she loved every bit of his car. It wasn't the fanciest car, but it wasn't broken down or anything. He wasn't as much of a show off as he said he was, but she liked his taste in things.

"So, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to one of my favorite restaurants."

"Can I know that name of it, or is it a surprise?"

"It's definitely a surprise, so don't even ask about it anymore."

April smiled, leaning back a little more in her seat, "Are you sure you're not going to murder me or anything?"

"I promise not to murder you on this date."

"Nicholas, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything…"

She thought more about her question before she asked it, but she decided to be bold and go for it, "What exactly do you see in me? Like, what do you really like about me?"

Nick looked over at her quickly, before paying his attention back to the road, "Honestly…I see a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"I rarely know people before I actually talk to them, but I felt like I knew you by just looking at you. I know it's weird to say and I know you're probably rethinking this date right now, but I saw things that I knew a lot of other people don't see."

"Name something…"

"Well, right away I knew that you were this down to earth woman that everyone saw as the quiet, geeky girl, but really you're not that at all. Sure, you might have a comic book collection, and yeah, you might have action figures lining your hallways, but that's not who _you _are."

She smiled at him, "How did you know that by just looking at me?"

"I was intrigued by your beauty," they both began to laugh at that corny line, "Instantly I wanted to know more about you. I wanted to know if I was wrong about you, you know? I wanted to know if you were who I thought you were."

"Well, I am that geeky girl with comic books and action figures, but you're right, that's not all I am."

He kept his eyes on the road and the car fell silent as they both thought about their conversation. It shocked them both that they could already open up about things they would never tell anyone else.

Nick parked the car and April realized where they were. They were at the most expensive restaurant in Phoenix that sat on a dock, right in front of a gorgeous lake. He got out the car, helping her out as well before they headed towards the restaurant.

"This is really nice," she said as they sat at their table, "you didn't have to take me to the most expensive restaurant you could find."

"Yeah, I did, so just accept it and look at my gorgeous face."

"I will definitely look at your gorgeous face."

Their date went on and if you were anywhere near them, all you heard was laughter, and if you saw them, all you saw was April blushing at all his compliments and him smiling like crazy because he was feeling this awesome connection with an amazing woman.

It was finally time for them to go, but Nick had more planned. He wanted to end their night with a bang, and he knew exactly how to do it, but keep it romantic at the same time.

"These heels are killing my feet," April stopped as they were walking to the unknown place that he wouldn't tell her about, leaning on him so she could take off her shoes, "I'm so sorry about this, but I wear heels to work and to wear them now is killing me."

"It's fine, where we're going, you would have to take them off anyway."

She was confused, but continued to walk with him, until they finally reached the end of this long, empty pier, "Is this it?"

"Yeah," he grabbed her hand, pulling her down with him and they sat on the end of the pier, their feet dangling about the water. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, I love it."

Nick never let go of her hand, he only held it tighter, making her feel comfortable enough to lay her head on his arm, "I always used to come here when I was home from work. This view did wonders for me. You can't help but sit here and think, you know?"

"It's really beautiful."

"Do you mind if I vent to you for a second? I know we're on a date, but you always say you want to know more about me, and this could help that, I guess."

She looked up at him, "Sure, I'd love for you to vent to me."

"So, basically, I'm really starting to not like my job," he heard a small gasp come from her mouth, "I know, I know, it's hard to believe since I talk about it all the time, but it's true."

"Why are you starting to not like your job?"

"It's getting in the way of a lot of things that I want to do. I mean, I really like you and I want us to be something, but it always scares me a little that my job will get in the way. It always does, and for the most part, I've dealt with it and moved on, but I like _us _and I don't want that to be depleted, just because of my job."

She stared at the side of his face as he looked out into the dark water that the moon shined on just perfectly, "Well, I like us too, by the way. I'm sure if I had to, I'd put up with your job…just for you."

"Really?" he turned to face her, loving the way her chocolate eyes looked in the moonlight.

"Of course. You will soon learn that I'm a fighter. I don't go down without a fight. So if we don't work out, it's just because we didn't try hard enough."

"I'm glad that someone finally accepts me for me, and isn't turned away just because of my job."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm going to hate being away from you and I'll probably cry a few times, because you will also learn that I'm a crier, but I'll manage because when you come home, I know that will be the best feeling ever."

That made him smile at her, "I swear you're prettier, smarter, and way better than any of the women I'm around at work."

"Oh, you mean those 'divas'?"

"Yeah, those girls don't have a clue what reality is. They're so caught up in themselves that they don't pay attention to anything else. It bothers me that people in the company aren't appreciative of the lives they have."

"You mean Nikki?"

That comment made him elicit a strong laugh, "You know about Nikki?"

"Don't think I didn't search you on Google, Mr. Show Off."

His laughter continued, "Don't judge me, okay? That was a relationship I was in for about a year, but it ended because she started having feelings for someone else." He saw the look on her face, "Don't worry; she didn't break my heart or anything. I actually respect the fact that she told me instead of cheating, you know? We're friends now, not best friends, but we're nice to one another."

"I don't like Amy," April blurted out, "sorry, that wasn't supposed to come out like that."

"Why don't you like her?"

"She tells too much of your business, and I don't like that. I know you say you two are friends or whatever," she saw the raised eyebrow on his face, "okay, so I've kind of stalked you for the last couple of days, don't judge me."

"No, it's fine, go ahead…"

"I don't want her talking about you like that, especially if we get super serious. It makes me uncomfortable that she talks about how the sex was between you two."

"Don't worry, it wasn't all that great. That's why I had to get really athletic with her. I had to make it fun for myself because all she did was lay there."

April laughed so hard that she snorted, but she didn't care, "Really? Well, trust me; I don't just lie there, so beware if you ever want to come near me in that type of way."

It got silent for about a minute and she noticed their hands were still perfectly intertwined. It was peaceful and amazing at the same time.

"So, you never finished telling me about your job."

"Oh, yeah, well, um, it's getting really complicated for me. I get put in storyline after storyline, and I really just want to be on my own and I want to see if I can do this on my own, but I guess Vince doesn't see it."

"Vince? Your boss?"

"Yeah, I hate that he puts me in these stupid storylines that I could care less about. He never gives me something that I can show my full potential with. He always puts me with some stupid person that only brings me down."

"Have you told me how you feel?"

"Of course, but I kind of get in trouble when I do that. I have a really bad temper when it comes to people I could care less about, sort of like the storylines, so the meetings I have with him never go well."

April looked at him intently, giving him a small smile, "It'll all work out in the end. The matches I've seen of yours look really good, so soon you'll get that big chance you deserve."

"I appreciate you saying that."

There was a small silence, giving them time to stare into each other's eyes. There was something special there and they both saw it.

Nick leaned in…_and kissed her._

She was shocked, so immediately she didn't kiss back, which worried him, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

April saw the worry on his face and she smiled, confusing him. She placed her free hand on his cheek, caressing it a bit, but she soon leaned in, kissing him again. This kiss was different from the first, because for the first time, in a very long time, they felt _passion._

"What are we, Nick?"

Surprisingly, he didn't retaliate, "What do you want us to be, April?"

She blushed, saying the corniest thing that popped into her head, "I want us to be more than just a storyline."

"_I would love that."_


	5. It Means So Much

_6 months later:_

April opened the front door slowly, trying her hardest to hold in her excitement. She still hadn't gotten used to this feeling and she loved every bit of it.

She slowly walked up the steps, peeking into the bedroom to see exactly what she wanted to see…her loving boyfriend.

She squealed as quietly as she could, noticing that he was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He looked so comfortable and she always loved seeing him with his face smashed into his pillows, with his covers barely covering his entire back.

April couldn't contain herself anymore, so she softly got onto his bed, crawling over to him, straddling his bare back, and laying down onto him. She heard him give a soft groan, letting her know that he was slowly waking up.

She sat up, rubbing his back, sort of massaging it. She wanted him to wake up just as comfortably as he was sleeping and this normally did the trick.

April bent down again, whispering in his ear, "I missed you, Boobear." Yes, she called him Boobear. That was her cute nickname for him and he loved it.

"I missed you too, babycakes."

It was barely a mumble, but she understood exactly what he said, "You missed me?"

"Of course…I did." He was really tired and she knew that. April just couldn't wait any longer to see him.

"Go back to sleep, baby, its okay, I just wanted to come by and see you."

He groaned, opening his eyes to the bright sun that peeked through his semi-open curtains, "No, stay, babe, stay."

"Are you sure? Baby, I'll see you later—"

"I want you to stay with me."

"You sound like a lovesick puppy."

"Maybe I am, you never know."

She giggled, tracing nonsense onto his back, "Boobear, you don't know how much I missed you…this time it was almost two weeks."

"I know what you mean, babe. Those two weeks were horrible. I had to rely on phone sex."

"Baby, you tried that and it didn't work."

"It didn't work for _you _but it did wonders for me."

She shook her head, slapping his back, "Stop being nasty."

"I'm not being nasty…that's your job."

He turned over; knocking her off his back, wrapping his arms around her, inhaling her loving smell, "God, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." she smiled even though he couldn't see it because she loved times like this. She loved when he showered her with so much affection because he missed her so much. Sometimes she thought that he missed her a little more than she missed him, but that was only because she had her friends here to talk to about him the entire time he was gone.

"What did you do while I was gone?"

"The usual, I went to work, talked to the girls, came home, fed my dogs, came to your house, laid in your bed with only one of your shirts on—"

"Wait, you didn't want to send me a picture of that?"

"I thought it might be weird if I sent you a picture like that. Wouldn't it be weird for me to send you a picture, like, 'hey, in your house, in your bed, under your sheets, in one of your shirts, baby'?"

"That would have been one of the best things you have ever done for me."

She looked up at him, smiling like crazy, "You're such a freak."

"Says the girl who I had to shush last time we were having sex."

"Hey, don't make fun of me, okay? If I was a guy, I'd be proud to say that I had to shush my girl."

"I keep telling you that you can't be as loud at your house because you have elderly neighbors."

She smirked, crawling back onto him, straddling his stomach, "Well, we're at your house now, right?"

"Yes, yes, we are, I have no clue why, but I'm super tired right now, babe."

"Is the great Dr. FeelGood telling me that he can't deliver because he's tired?"

He groaned, making a face that she couldn't help but laugh at, "I guess that's what I'm saying."

April bent down on him, becoming face to face with him, "I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

Those simple words always made her heart skip a beat. She never thought she'd be so in love with someone. From their first date until now, she was on cloud nine with this man and she wasn't looking back.

"You're too perfect, baby, I hope you know that."

Nick rubbed her back, making her stop straddling him, fully laying all the way on him, "I'm not the perfect one in this relationship, you are."

"Stop it; I'm not fighting you about this again."

He couldn't help but laugh and bring her into a loving kiss. He hadn't felt those soft lips against his in almost two weeks and he missed them so much. He was officially obsessed with his girlfriend, but in the good way.

"Can we just lay here forever?"

"I'm hungry though, baby, are you?"

"A little, but before we go downstairs can you change into one of my shirts so I can witness this 'nothing but a t-shirt on' thing you were talking about?"

She giggled, releasing herself from his grip, going over to the dresser, picking out her favorite shirt, which was a blue Kent State shirt that he wore occasionally.

"Boobear, is this one okay?"

"I know that's your favorite shirt, babe, go ahead."

She slipped her shirt off, putting his shirt on, turning around to see him with a raised eyebrow, "What now?"

He pressed his lips together, shuffling around in bed a little before pointing to her pants. Technically, they were sweats, but he still wanted them off of her.

"Really? I have to be half naked to make you pancakes?" Nick nodded his head, laughing a little as she rolled her eyes, but she took off her pants anyway, "There, I am officially out of all the clothing I came in, are you happy?"

"Well, if you want to be technical—"

"I'm not walking around without any underwear on, Nick, you can forget that. I only do that on special occasion and you know that."

"Oh, you mean my birthday, your birthday, or any other time we get freaky?"

She blushed, but she turned her head quick enough so he couldn't see, "Nicky, stop."

"Not until you take off your underwear."

April turned her lips to the side, running back over to the bed and bouncing on it, eventually making her way over to him, "Baby, I love you."

He brought her a little closer, where she was laying on her stomach, but their faces were still close, "I love you more, bumblebee."

She loved that nickname the most out of all of the ones he had for her, "Come on, let's go get something to eat." She wrapped herself around him, expecting him to carry her downstairs how he always did, but he didn't move.

"Babe, I don't think you want me to carry you today."

"Why? Are you sore?"

"No, I'm kind of…" he sat up with her still attached to him, but she quickly got the hint when she looked down and didn't see the rim of his underwear.

"Since when do you sleep naked? Well, I know when you sleep naked because I'm usually there with you, so if I wasn't here last night, then why are you naked?"

He made a face, "See…uh…I came in last night and I was really tired and I was like, oh, let me call the best girlfriend in the world and tell her to come over. But then, the sleepiness was too overwhelming and I just fell asleep."

"So, you were going to call me in the middle of the night and ask me to come over and lay naked with you?"

"That's exactly what I planned to do, but…I was too sleepy."

She giggled, kissing him and getting off the bed, looking back at him, "Come downstairs when you're not naked, okay?"

"Sure, babe, you can go downstairs and pretend you don't want to see me naked, but it's okay, I'll remember that the next time you come over, straddling my waist on the couch, kissing me like you haven't seen me in a year. Don't worry, babe, go downstairs, leave me to dress myself."

April made a face, deciding whether or not she should continue downstairs or stay up here. She didn't feel like doing anything sexual at the moment, so she chose to go downstairs, "What's with you being so sexual today?"

"I just missed my little bumblebee."

She couldn't help but smile at him because he was lightly pouting. Him pouting was one of the cutest things he did, "Baby, don't use that face on me, just get on some underwear and come downstairs."

He huffed, nodding his head, not making too much more of a fuss, "Alright, I'll be down in a minute."

April gave him a smile, slipping out of the room and down the steps, and to the kitchen. She loved when he was home. It meant the world to her that when he came home, he wanted to spend all his time with her.

As she was in the pantry, she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see her muscular boyfriend standing there with a smile on his face, pulling her into a huge embrace.

"I know I've said this a thousand times since you've been home, but I love you."

"Bumblebee, I love you too and never forget it."

"You're such a softie when it comes to me, baby, why?"

"I care too much about you to not be a softie," he caught himself, realizing what he said, "wait…I'm not a _softie_, babe."

"Yes, you are, baby, just admit it. You know you love me way too much to be mean or stay mad at me, which means you're a softie."

"I am not a softie."

"Do you want more proof?"

"Yes, please indulge me on how I'm a 'softie'."

"Okay, so number one, you cuddle with me all the time."

"Cuddling with my favorite woman in the world doesn't make me a softie," he crossed his arms, "Do you want me to not do it anymore? I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be a softie anymore if I didn't cuddle with you."

She came a little closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, "No, baby, I didn't say that."

"I think that's what you were trying to say, and I'm offended. I don't like that you're saying you don't like it when my strong arms embrace you," he removed her arms from around his neck, spinning her around where her back was pressed into him, "just like this," Nick wrapped his arms around her, his hands landing on her hips.

"I didn't say to stop doing that, Nicky."

"I mean, cuddling includes a lot of things, you know?" his breath was hot against her skin and she loved every bit of it, "I also like to hold you really close," he pulled her as close as he could, "and I like to kiss your neck," he pushed a few strands of hair out of the way, leaving a small trail of kisses, releasing a small sound from her lips.

"Nicky…" she blushed, noticing that she was loving this way more than usual. She turned around, hopping onto the counter that was behind her, pulling him close, kissing him.

He laughed into their heated kiss, keeping her as close as possible, "Someone loves me…" he mumbled against her lips.

"I'll always love you, baby."

Out of nowhere, they heard a phone ring, and it was April's, surprising the both her. She looked around, seeing her phone a few inches away, so she grabbed it, seeing it was Jenny.

"Hey, Jen, what's up? I'm kind of busy."

"You promised to come meet us today, April. Don't tell me you forgot…again!"

She leaned her head onto her boyfriend's shoulder, "I'm so sorry, don't worry, and I'll be there in like 20 minutes, just saying."

"Thanks, we kind of need you at this girl's meeting."

She hung up the phone, poking out her bottom lip as she looked her boyfriend, "Jenny—"

"She wants you to come and have an emergency girl's meeting? I kind of noticed by the irritation in your voice, but don't worry, I'm not mad, so go."

April tilted her head, "But, baby, we were—"

"Yes, I know, and it was getting really good, but who am I to stop you from going to meet up with your friends?"

"Boobear, are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

She got down from the counter, going upstairs, coming back down dressed. She still was feeling a little bad for leaving, "Baby, the girls can wait, okay? I really missed you—"

"Babe, if you don't go I'll be very mad at you."

"Why?"

"You barely get to see your friends anymore because you spend all your time with me. I'll be here for two more days, so you can go sit with your friends for a couple hours. _It's okay, babe."_

April sighed, "Fine, I'll go."

He shoved her out the door, running upstairs to put on some decent clothes to leave the house in. This was all a setup for a huge surprise he had for her. This was going to be terrific and he could feel it in his heart that she was going to love her surprise.

_An Hour Later: At the Coffee Shop_

"So, Reggie says he wants the baby's name to be Carlos, what do you guys think of that?" Jenny asked, stalling until Nick got to the coffee shop.

"That sounds great, Jen."

April was bored out of her mind listening to her friends ramble on and on about different things. She'd rather be at home with her boyfriend.

Suddenly she _saw_ her boyfriend…

"Is that Nick?"

The girls acted like they didn't know what was going on, "Why is he here?"

Nick walked through the door and April stood up, walking over to him, noticing the small teddy bear and roses in his hand, "Baby, what are you—"

He handed her the gifts, smiling like crazy, "Bumblebee, I know that it's hard being with me because of my job and how much I'm away from home, but I love you so much and I'm glad that you put up with me."

"Where is this coming from—"

"Babe, I have something really important to ask you…"

Suddenly, he got down on one knee, making everyone gasp, "Baby, what are you—"

"I love you so much, April, and I wanted to know…" he paused for dramatic effect, "I wanted to know would you be my lovely and beautiful date for Wrestlemania this year?"

She smiled wide, wiping a stray tear, "Of course, I would love to be your date, Boobear."


	6. Beautiful

"So, basically you lied to me?" April asked, scrunching up her face.

"Babe, I didn't lie to you."

"You said we were going to hangout for the rest of the time you were here, Nick, and we're not."

He heard the irritation in her voice, so he put his weights down, grabbing his towel, "Babe, I know what I said, and we are going to hang out, I just needed an hour of cardio."

She groaned, "You're always doing cardio. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing you sweat and I love seeing you working so hard to keep your magnificent body in shape, but you promised me that this whole trip would be about me."

April was right, so he had no room to argue, "I'm sorry," he walked closer to her, attempting to kiss her, but she turned her face, "Come on, babe, you know I wasn't intentionally trying to not hang out with you."

"How am I supposed to know that? If I hadn't come over after my meeting with the girls, which you interrupted, you probably would have been in your weight room all night."

"I'm not going to deny that, because it's true, but you're here now, so why don't we forget about this and have a really great night?"

She breathed heavily out of her nose, rolling her eyes, "Sure, Nick, whatever."

Nick felt her anger, so he wrapped his arms around her, giving her those puppy dog eyes she always hated, "Bumblebee, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, Nick; let's just forget about it how you said."

"No, babe, talk to me, don't be mad."

She tried to squirm out of his grip but eventually gave up, "Let go of me."

"Not until you kiss me and tell me you love me."

"I love you."

"That didn't have even an ounce of truth in it," he continued to pout, "I'm sorry, babe, this whole time I'm home is about you and I shouldn't have broken that promise."

April began to run her fingers through his hair, "It's okay, Boobear, just don't do it again."

"I won't," he kissed her softly, smiling; "I love you, Bumblebee."

"I love you too." She grabbed his hand, walking out of the weight room and into his bedroom, "Go shower so we can start having fun."

"You don't want to shower with me?"

She smirked, "I would, but you're just a little too sweaty for me to handle right now."

"Too sweaty? Shall I remind you that you were dripping with sweat the last time we had sexual relations?"

"Sexual relations?"

He shrugged, "It's okay though, babe, don't worry, I'll be fine in the shower by myself, you just lay your beautiful self on my comfy bed and wait for me."

"I will do that, baby, now go take your shower, I have a couple things in mind that we can do."

"Alright." He walked into his bathroom, not bothering to shut the door considering she had seen every square inch of his body on several occasions. They had gotten so comfortable with each other over the last six months, that there were never any real problems between them.

They bickered every now and then, but what couple didn't? They never questioned their relationship, which they both found to be a very good thing. It meant they were solid and both of them _wanted _to be solid.

She heard him get in, humming a small tune to himself. April had found out that singing in the shower was sort of his thing. He would never take a shower without humming or singing, no matter how bad he was, but he loved it, and she loved it too.

Whenever they took showers together, she would be giggling nonstop. He would always wash her back, but he would do it in the oddest ways. He'd go in a circular motion, then up and down, then side to side, lathering up her entire back. Sometimes she even let him bath her completely, which involved some fun for him, but overall, it was a moment they loved to share.

Of course she returned the favor, lathering him up in every place that her small arms could reach. Seeing him smile so much at her always took her breath away. She loved being the one to make him happy and if gently rubbing his back did the trick then she would always be there to do it.

Nick being away was hard, but she got used to it after a while. The feeling of him coming back got so addicting that she wanted him to leave, just so he could come back. She loved running into his arms, him digging his face into her hair, and them embracing each other like idiots.

He didn't call her hot and he didn't say she was sexy…he always called her _beautiful_. April always found it disrespectful when a man would call her out of her name, but when he called her beautiful, her whole world lit up. She blushed, she glowed, and she kissed him, just because she thought he was beautiful too.

"Babe, did you switch my soaps again?" he said as he came out of the bathroom with his underwear on.

April hated that he used the original Dove soap and not scented, so she always switched them when he wasn't home, "No, I didn't."

"Why do you always do this to me? Now I smell like Lavender Breeze."

She scrunched up her face, rolling off of his bed, coming over to the dresser he was standing by as he got his clothes, "I do it that much that you know the scents?"

"Yes," he turned to face her with a smile, "stop it, okay? I can't have guys coming over my house and seeing that I have a lavender bar of soap."

"No one should be in your room anyway, Nick, so no one has to know about the soap."

"Babe, you're not the only person that's allowed over my house. When I'm home, I normally bring friends by so they don't have to stay at hotels."

"Really? Why have I never met them?"

"We haven't had a show in Phoenix since we've been dating and anytime the guys want to hang out I tell them I have someone at home waiting on me."

April smiled wide, "Would that person be me?"

"No, I was talking about my bed." She slapped his chest right before he pulled up some basketball shorts and slipped on a shirt, "So what are these marvelous plans you have for us?"

"They're not marvelous; I just wanted to go on a walk around the lake in the park."

"Oh okay, do you want to go to your house and pick up Buddy and Princess?"

"No, I want this walk to just be me and you."

Nick kissed her, "Alright, well let's go."

He immediately grabbed her hand as they walked out of the house. They started walking and it was silent at first as April tucked herself into his side, rubbing his stomach a little bit for some reason. They got to the park and saw the gorgeous lake. It was about 3 o'clock, so everyone was out with their dogs and kids, but it was still peaceful.

"Come on, let's sit down by the water." She grabbed his hand, taking him down to a small bench that sat right by the water. They sat down and she tucked herself back into him, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Uh oh, are you breaking up with me?" she felt the vibration of his voice on his chest so she sat up, looking him in the eyes, "Those Wrestlemania Week tickets aren't refundable, babe, so can you at least break up with me _after _that?"

"Baby, I'm not breaking up with you," she laughed a bit, "Wrestlemania Week is actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh okay, well continue."

"I was just thinking about it and how…_strange_ it's going to be when I meet all your friends and stuff."

"Strange? It won't be strange, babe, all of them know about you already, so—"

"It's not that, Nick, you know I'm a shy person when it comes to new people, and you know how I get when I'm nervous—"

"You almost pee yourself—"

"Exactly, so maybe me going isn't a good idea."

She saw his whole face change, "Babe, you have to go, it's like the most important thing to me when it comes to wrestling."

"Baby, I know, but what if I embarrass myself? I don't want you to be known as the guy with the embarrassing girlfriend."

"I don't care what they think though, babe, so it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me though, Nick," she sat up completely, ducking her head so he couldn't see her face completely, "it's not you, _it's me_. I have this fear of messing up and then you'll leave me because people are making fun of you."

"That would never happen—"

"It's what I _think _will happen, which is why I'm freaking out so much about this."

He huffed, not knowing what to say, "Babe…"

"Nick, I know this puts you in a horrible position, but I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of, babe. Just think of it like going into one of those meetings of yours. You always tell me about new people coming in to tell you boring stuff about a new product the bank is trying to sell, right?" she nodded, "This just like that. You're going to meet a lot of boring people that I hang around while I'm at work."

"What if they don't like me?"

"I _love _you, so what they think of you doesn't matter to me."

April finally looked up at him with a small tear trickling down her face, "I love you too, Boobear." She leaned up, kissing him lightly, "Why did you invite me so early though? Wrestlemania isn't for another couple of months, it's only December."

"I wanted to give you time to tell your job and to pick out the different outfits you want to wear to different events, and stuff like that, which I'm sure you'll look great in."

"Thanks, baby."April finally smiled, looking at him with those loving eyes, "I'm excited about it, I was just nervous that no one would like me."

"It's not like it'll be your first show, babe, you've been to some of my wrestling shows before."

"Yeah, but it was solely about you, you know? I went backstage, but right to your locker room, and then we left after the show. I didn't really meet anybody other than people you passed in the halls. I'm going to be spending a _full _week with you, which has never happened before."

Nick smirked, "Are you scared of the people or sleeping with me for an entire week?"

April couldn't help but laugh, placing her hand on his chest as they got up to walk back to his house, "Both actually, but I think I can tame you a little bit."

"Tame me? You can try, but trust me; you will get felt up like never before that _whole _week."

"Baby," she pushed him, "stop being a pervert."

"How am I being a pervert?"

"You're being all sexual and stuff, I'm starting to think you only love me for the amazing sex."

He made a face, but soon smiled, "I love you for so much more than that, Bumblebee."

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt for you to tell me a few of them."

"I love your fluffy hair."

April burst out with laughter, "Really? That's what you love the most about me?"

"No, but I love it for some reason. I also love your smile and your hidden tattoo that you never want people to see."

She blushed, "I was hoping you never would see that tattoo."

"It' cute to me."

"Would you ever get a tattoo?"

He stopped them from walking and he thought, "I've tried so hard to not get a tattoo because of wrestling, but it keeps coming up. I love tattoos because with each person, tattoos mean something to them, and I have a lot of things that mean something to me."

"Like what?"

"_You."_


	7. Meeting the Girlfriend

_4 months later:_

"Boobear, I'm so stressed out."

April flopped down onto the hotel bed, exhausted from her long flight to New York. Wrestlemania Week was finally here, so she was in the great city to be with her boyfriend.

Nick smiled and came over to her, taking off her shoes, "Babe, there is no reason to be stressed out, alright? You're stressing for no reason."

"So much is going on at once…did you see that mob of people that surrounded us on our way up to the room? I can't handle so many people in my face at once."

He felt bad because she was so uncomfortable. He had been convincing her for the last four months that everything was going to be okay and that it would be a very fun week, but so far she had been stressing herself out like there was no tomorrow.

"Babe, just calm down and relax, okay? I'm not doing anything until tomorrow, so we have the whole night to just relax…does that sound good?"

"That sounds great."

April hadn't opened her eyes yet, she just enjoyed the sound of his voice filling the air around her. She soon felt him next to her on the bed and she fluttered her eyes open and turned on her side, smiling at him.

"Promise me that this week will be fun?"

"I promise, babe, this week will be amazing, especially because this will be the longest we've been together, except for Christmas vacation."

She loved the memory of their first Christmas together, "So what exactly are we going to do today?"

"Well, it's like 3 o'clock, so I was thinking we could head to the arena, you could meet everybody, we could hang out there for a bit, and then we could grab something to eat, and then we can come back here, cuddle, and fall asleep."

She giggled, "You have this all planned out, don't you?"

"I made sure I planned out all my free time so that it centered on you. This week is about you and I spending time together and you watching me show off and stuff."

"And stuff?" He seemed sort of nervous, so she inched closer laying her hand on his chest, "Baby, is everything okay?"

"Yeah…everything is fine, babe, no worries."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Would you mind…" he couldn't find the words, "would you mind…meeting my family?"

April almost choked on the air, "W-What? You want me to meet your family?"

"We've been dating for almost a year and you've only met my dad, so I was just wondering…would you want to meet the rest of them?"

It took her a moment to process the thought of meeting the rest of his family. They had both agreed early on in their relationship that their families were too crazy and that they'd rather just leave them out of the equation.

His dad came to visit him about two months ago, shocking him because he wasn't aware that he was stopping by. April thought it was funny though. She thought he looked just like his dad and their relationship was cute, and she saw no signs of craziness.

"Who would I be meeting?"

"Oh, my brother, a few cousins…and my mom."

She heard the uneasiness in his voice, "Are you sure _you're _okay with me meeting them?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with it, I just know you're not all that comfortable with meeting new people, and then it's extra pressure because it's my mom—"

"I would _love _to meet the rest of your family, Boobear."

He couldn't hide his smile of relief, "That's great, babe," he rolled onto her, "I can't wait for you to meet my brother though, I know you'll love him."

"Why haven't I met him yet then?"

"He's a wrestler too, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! I totally forgot…well, I still can't wait to meet him."

Nick smiled and pulled her up with them so they could head to the arena. He kept reassuring her all the way there that his friends were just regular people and there was no reason to be nervous.

Unfortunately, his words didn't help. It only made her more nervous as he showed his badge and walked into the arena doors.

"Boobear, I don't think I can do this."

He stopped them from walking and looked at her seriously, "Bumblebee, you know I love it when you call me that, but not here, okay?"

April smirked, "Boobear, are you scared that someone will hear me call you that?"

"Yes, so please don't call me that here, babe, I'm begging you."

"Alright, alright, calm down, I won't call you that in front of your friends." She stood up on her tippy-toes and poked her bottom lip out, "Can you at least kiss me in front of your friends?"

"Of course, babe." He leaned down to kiss her and was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and saw it was one of his closest friends, "Oh, hey, I wasn't busy or anything."

Nick's sarcasm obviously didn't bother the guy too much, "Shut up, Nick."

"What do you want?"

"You said you were going to introduce me to your girlfriend when she got here."

Nick groaned and pulled April a bit closer into his side, which she always loved, "Alright, fine, babe, this is Randy, Randy, this is babe."

Randy grinned wide, "Well, hello there, babe."

April burst out with laughter and tried to hide her face into Nick's side, "Oh my…"

"I'm sorry; Nick is being rude, what's your name?"

"I'm April," she stuck out her hand to the nice man, "your name is Randy, right?"

"Yes," he shook her hand and hit Nick in the arm, "you didn't tell her who I was?"

"Dude, outside of wrestling, you're not that big of a deal."

"I'm a _very _big deal, thank you very much."

"Whatever," Nick smiled down at his girlfriend that held onto him tight, "babe, do you want to go to meet other people that won't act conceited?"

"I'm not conceited!"

"I don't think he's conceited, baby, he seems nice."

"You're supposed to be on my side, not his, babe, I should have explained this to you before we came."

Randy smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder, "It's alright, he's just acting like this to show off, he's normally one of the quietest ones here."

"Oh, really?"

"Yup, this is all for show," April giggled, "you seem like the type of person my wife would like to talk to, do you want to meet her?"

"Uh, sure, I don't mind."

"Hey, hey, hey! She's with me Randal, alright? Get your wife someone else to talk to, she's all mine today."

"Whatever, Nick."

"I'll see you tomorrow at the radio row."

"Yeah, man, alright."

They did a small handshake and Nick began to walk away, intertwining his and April's hands, "Babe, that was Randy Orton if you still didn't know."

She gasps, "Shut up! I was just talking to Randy Orton?!"

"You didn't know that?"

"Baby, you know I only watched wrestling when I was like 5, so these faces aren't all that familiar."

"As long as you remember my face, it's okay."

April walked around with him, meeting his friends and even his boss, Vince. He seemed nice and he was just like she remembered him to be on TV.

"Babe, are you ready?"

"For what?" April was all smiles now. This was one of the best days of her life. She was having so much fun with her boyfriend and she was meeting people she used to look up to, today was an amazing day.

"To meet my brother."

"Yeah, baby, I'm ready."

They walked a bit further and came to a door that said "catering" on it. Nick grabbed her hand and brought her through the door to an almost empty room.

She saw a man on the other side of the room, by the windows and she noticed he was on the phone, but they started walking towards him anyway. Her heart started to pump faster and faster as they got closer, so by the time they reached the man, she was looking terrified.

"Hey, bro."

He quickly hung up the phone, "Hey, Nick."

"What's up?"

"I wanted you to meet April."

She was sort of hidden behind him, but heard her name and stepped out so he could see her, "Hi."

"Hey, April, I'm Ryan, how's it going?"

He seemed so friendly already, so she gave him a half smile, "It's going great, how about you?"

"I'm good, just waiting on my big brother to show up."

Ryan gave his brother a look, "Sorry, I was showing her around the arena."

"Won't she be here all week?"

"Yeah, but I'm busy a lot this week, so I'm spending as much time with my baby as possible." Nick kissed the top of her head, causing a small blush to appear on her cheeks.

"Awe, look at you acting all lovable around your girl."

April loved hearing that. She was his girl and for the last 10 months that had been proven over and over again. Ugh, she loved him so much. She didn't expected to be so head over heels for this man.

"I love her."

Oh lord...those three simple words made her heart skip a beat.

"Baby..." She was a shy person, and for him to say that out loud made her butterflies flutter in her stomach. She loved when he said sweet things about her, especially when she was around. He wasn't embarrassed of her and he wanted her around, which more than amazing to her.

"Bro, I'll see you later—" suddenly a pretty woman walked up to him, smiling and hugging him, "oh, hey babe."

"Hi, Ryan!" She held onto him and they continued to embrace each other, "Hey, Nick!" She pushed past April, squeezing in the middle so she could hug Nick…um…rude.

"Hey, Aubrey, how are you?"

"I'm great, oh my gosh, you look so different now!"

"You saw me about a year ago at the family reunion."

She did a corny laugh that April didn't like, "Oh, that's right! So who's this you have with you?"

"This is my girlfriend, April." He smiled, pulling her back into him.

"_Girlfriend?!" _

"Yes, I'm his girlfriend, and assuming by the way you hugged his brother, I'm going to assume you're Ryan's girlfriend…am I right?" April decided to not take this lightly. If Aubrey wanted to be rude…she was going to even ruder.

Aubrey scoffed and leaned into her boyfriend as though he was competition to Nick, "We've been together for about 3 years, right, baby?"

"Yeah, almost three years." Ryan beamed, not noticing the tension between the two women.

"How long have you and Nick been together?" Aubrey asked, smirking.

"10 months." She saw Aubrey give a sarcastic chuckle, "I'm pretty sure nothing is funny."

"10 months? Are you serious? That's it?"

"10 wonderful months to be more specific."

"Talk to me when you're a seasoned couple, alright?"

April was stunned that nobody else saw the disrespect going on here. Aubrey was being a complete b—, no, she wasn't going to let herself go that far with a woman she met about two minutes ago.

She did love that Nick tightened his grip on her. He noticed, he just wasn't saying anything, "Aubrey, right?" she had to mess with her a bit, so she acted as though she didn't know her name, "Look, 10 months or not, it's none of your business, alright? So let's just drop this before one of us gets hurt."

"Awe, baby, do you see the little girl trying to threaten me?"

April clenched her fist, not even sure why this woman was getting to her so much, "Nick, can we leave?"

"Yeah, come on, let's go."

"Oh, before you leave…April, right?" Oh? Now she was trying to play mind games, "I see the way you're looking at my boyfriend and I don't like it."

"Excuse me? Where did that even come from? Are we in high school or something?"

"I know the look women give him, so just back off, alright?"

April was completely confused. First, she already didn't like her for some reason, and now she was accusing her of liking her boyfriend's brother. "Are you serious?"

"Ryan and I are _very _serious about our relationship, so it's in your best interest to stick to the boyfriend you have."

April thought of something funny, well, at least it was funny to her, "You say you guys have been together for almost 3 years, right?" she nodded, "and you say you guys are very serious, right?" she nodded again, "_then why hasn't he married you_?"

She heard Nick trying to hold in a laugh, "Babe, come on, let's go."

"It was so nice meeting you, Aubrey, I'll see you around."

**Uh oh, looks like April has made an enemy and its Nick's bother's sister! Where do you guys think this is going? Review, favorite, do whatever feels right. Thanks again for reading!**


	8. I Wanna Go Home

"Babe, what was all of that about?" Nick asked April when they got back to the hotel room.

The ride back had been silent because neither of them knew exactly what to say. April didn't regret anything she had said to Aubrey, and Nick didn't know how to feel because he was sort of in the middle.

"She was disrespecting me, Nick, it's quite obvious."

"How did she disrespect you?"

April couldn't believe he didn't see what she saw, "She basically said our relationship meant nothing because we haven't been dating for as long as them. Now, unless you feel the same way, that's disrespectful to me."

"Aubrey was wrong for saying that, but-"

"But what? There's no buts!" she became angry as she changed into her pajamas, "Nick, I really just don't want to have this discussion right now. If you don't see where she was disrespecting me, then fine."

He sighed, getting into the bed and checking his phone, "I have Radio Row tomorrow, so I won't be here when you wake up, okay?"

"What?" April snapped her head towards him in disbelief, "What time is that?

"They just switched me to the first shift, so I'll have to leave at 5:30."

"Nick," she sort of pouted, "you promised to take me to that breakfast place tomorrow morning."

"I'm sorry, babe, but it's not like I can skip out on Radio Row."

"Okay," he could hear the disappointment in her voice, "when will I see you?"

"I'll be back around 11, so we can go pick out a beautiful dress for you to wear to the red carpet tomorrow night."

That made her smile, "Really? You're going to go with me to pick out my dress?"

"Of course." he leaned over and kissed her, "Good night, I love you."

April didn't really want to let go of their kiss but she eventually did, "I love you too."

The Next Day:

April woke up how she normally did when she was by herself. She slid out of bed like she was a noodle and washed her face and brushed her teeth like she was allergic to the lights surrounding her.

She was an early bird since she had a job that required her to be at work at 9 o'clock in the morning. Unfortunately it was only 7 in the morning and she was lonely without her boyfriend.

Her phone was ringing. Who could that be? She looked and saw it was Jenny, so she answered.

"Hey, Jen."

"I knew you'd be up."

"Yeah, I'm still on my work schedule since its Monday."

"So what's up? How's the week going with your man?

April sighed and looked over at his empty side of the bed, "It's alright, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday, I got into an argument with his brother's girlfriend and last night I kind of yelled at him, and then this morning he's at work, so I'm just here in the hotel room, alone."

Jen sighed as she listened to her friend speak. She knew something bad was going to happen during the week. She knew her best friend was going to get paranoid and freak out at the simplest things.

"April, you need to just chill out, alright?"

"But-"

"You knew that he was going to be busy this week, so you can't be upset that he got called into work a little earlier than you expected. Just make the most out of the time you have with him, you know?"

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Now get your butt out of that hotel room, go find yourself a drop-dead-gorgeous dress for that red carpet tonight and surprise him with it."

That rang a few bells in April's head. Surprising him with a stunning dress wouldn't be all that bad. Nick said he wanted to go, but surprising him would be even better, especially if it was the best dress she could find.

She got dressed and left the hotel on a mission. She searched on her phone the most expensive dress shops in New York and she found them, and they were fabulous. The least expensive dress she saw was about $2,000 but she worked hard for her money, so she deserved to treat herself to a fabulous dress.

'Have a great day at work, Boobear.'

She sent that text to him because he felt bad for getting upset with him last night. She shouldn't have gotten upset, so just a small text message would do the trick until she could see him in person later on.

April took a picture of herself in the perfect dress she found and sent it to all the girls back home and she got a four-way call almost seconds later.

"Please tell me you've bought that dress already, April!" Rachael sort of whispered since she was at work.

"Girl, that dress is to die for!"

"If you don't get it, I will!"

April blushed a bit, "Really? You guys like it?"

"YES!" They screamed at her.

"I don't know, it's really expensive, and Nick might not like it-"

They gasped, "Trust us, he's going to pee on himself when he sees you in that dress."

"You sure? I mean, I love it and everything, but do you think I could find something better?"

"NO!"

She laughed, "Okay, okay, I'll buy it."

She finally hung up the phone and bought the dress. April became nervous as she took the dress back to the hotel. She thought for sure that Nick would be back by now, but he wasn't, so she hid the dress which was pretty hard since it had to be hung up.

He never responded to her message earlier, which was weird, but she let it go and texted him again.

'Hey, baby, just wondering where you are and if you're okay, love you'

April decided to take a nap and hope that he'd be back when she woke up.

She hated being teased like this. If she was supposed to be spending time with him, she wanted all his time, not just increments. She remembered what Jenny had told her and she was going to try her best to work through it. She came on this trip knowing he was going to be busy, so she was going to enjoy the time she did have with him.

'Sorry, babe, couldn't check my phone during Radio Row, love you too.'

That's the text message that woke her up out of her sleep. That's it? "Sorry"? Let's not address the earlier text where she asked where he was, but he just says "sorry"?

'Where are you?'

April decided to be straight forward and not act like she was okay with him texting her back so late. She guess he didn't want to talk over text message, because he called her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe."

"Nick, where are you?"

"I'm at this reading challenge thing."

"You were supposed to be back here at 11."

She could hear him groan on the other side of the phone, "I completely forgot, babe, uh," there was a silence, "how about you get ready for the red carpet and meet me there?"

"Nick, I don't want to leave without you. This is your event, not mine, remember?"

"I'll meet you there, I promise, I just need to finish up here and I'll be there."

April sighed, "How am I even supposed to get there?"

"I'll call someone to come pick you up, alright? Just get all pretty and everything and I'll be there waiting on you."

"Nick..." She rustled around, walking over to her dress and fiddling around with the plastic that was protecting it. "You promised I would have fun on this trip..."

"I know, I'm being a horrible boyfriend right now, but it'll get better, okay? We're going to have a great time tonight and I can't wait to see you."

She was saddened that he thought this was okay, "Baby, you were supposed to go dress shopping with me."

"Babe..." He honestly had forgotten his promises to her, "I'm so sorry."

"I'll see you later, Nick." She just hung up, not being able to hear his sorries anymore. It broke her heart a little to hang up on him like that, but they'd sort this out later.

Later: At The Red Carpet

April got out of the car Nick had called for her, holding her dress, and saying thank you to the kind man who drove her here.

It was hectic and the crowd was pretty thick, full of photographers, superstars, interviewers, and managers probably.

Was it weird that she felt super confident as she approached the carpet? The guy already knew who she was, so she held her dress so she wouldn't trip and stood there waiting for her turn, trying to look around for her boyfriend.

"April, where's Nick?" Bryan, the security guard asked her.

She pushed a curl out of her face and smiled, "That's a good question, uh, I'm not sure."

"Well, if you haven't been told already, you look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks, Bryan."

It was finally her turn and it shocked her a little how much the cameras would flash in her face. She had to admit, she looked gorgeous and the cameras loved her.

No other time was she a fan of taking pictures, but tonight was different. The only thing that could make this night better was if her boyfriend was by her side.

"Hello, April!" It was Nattie, one of the divas she had met yesterday.

"Hey!"

"How's your night?"

It took April a minute to realize she was having an interview, "It's going great, I've never had my picture taken this much, but I'm loving it."

"You look fabulous! Your dress is gorgeous!"

"Thank you so much!" April loved that everyone was loving her dress. It was cream, tight, long, and it drug on the floor if she didn't hold it. Her back was out and there was a small cut where her chest was, showing some cleavage. She felt like a woman tonight and she was loving it all.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"I have no clue, I'm sure I'll find him around here somewhere."

"April, you're dating a superstar and you get a chance to be backstage, what is the atmosphere leading up to Wrestlemania like?"

April thought about her day and her feelings leading up to the big day, "It's definitely overwhelming and it's a lot of pressure, but I'm so excited."

Her interview was eventually over and she started walking around, seeing and smiling at people she remembered from yesterday when Nick showed her around.

"Hey, you." She felt arms around her and a small kiss to her neck which caused her to release a giggle.

"Hi, baby."

"You look..." He came around her and looked at her dress completely, "you look amazing, gorgeous, beautiful, breathtaking, lovely, fabulous, phenomenal-"

"I get it, baby, thank you."

He smiled down at her and leaned in for a kiss, but she turned her head away so he only kissed her cheek.

"Babe-"

Don't act like everything is okay, Nick, alright? We both know that I'm upset with you right now, so lets just cut the crap, and..." She wasn't exactly sure what they needed to do, "lets just talk about it later."

"What's wrong?"

"Nick, I took this time off of work so I could come spend time with you! I didn't come here so I could be stuck in a hotel room without you."

"Babe-"

"Nick, be serious! This isn't a time for you to call me babe and make me feel good because I feel horrible! I want my boyfriend!"

He sighed and looked down at her with those crystal eyes, "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I've tried my hardest today to except the fact that you were gone, but I hate it. I'd rather be home than here right now to be honest."

He seemed surprised, "You want to go home?"

"I thought about it earlier. I'd rather be home and see you on TV and get your calls and text messages, rather than here where I'm supposed to be here with you but I'm not."

Nick came closer, taking her hands in his, "Please, don't go home. How about I take you with me everywhere I go? Will that be better?"

"What's the point? I won't be able to spend time with you, you'll be working and doing media and-"

"We'll be together."

"You don't get it. I thought you might be gone for a couple hours a day, but really you're not even here to take me dress shopping or to take me out to breakfast." Before she knew it she was crying, "I love you and I came so I could spend time with you because I...I don't like when you're gone, so this was supposed to be special for us."

"It can still be special, just let me make it up to you, please? Tomorrow, I only have a weird interview and I'll be done and I promise I'll be back before you wake up and we'll spend all day together."

April contemplated what he was saying as he wiped her few tears away, "Promise?"

He finally smiled, cupping her face into his hands and kissing her, "I promise, and if I don't come through, you can break up with me."

That made her laugh, "It's going to take way more than disappointment for me to break up with you, Boobear."

"Really?"

"10 months of loving you is hard to just let go of."

"Bumblebee, I love you too."


	9. Cliche

Nick was determined to make this up to his girlfriend. The night went smoothly, he repeatedly told her how beautiful she looked, and it couldn't have been better.

They got back to the hotel room and cuddled, watching TV together and falling asleep in each other's arms.

He still had his interview to do the next morning, which he went to, but he rushed back to make sure he was there when she woke up, just like he promised.

He stopped at the Starbucks in the hotel, grabbing her favorite coffee and an English muffin to hold her over until he took her to breakfast.

Nick opened the hotel room door, peeking in and seeing her little feet under the covers still. He smiled, coming into the room and putting everything down.

He stared at her for a bit, trying to figure out whether or not he should wake her up or leave her to enjoy her sleep. He decided to leave her alone and change into some comfortable clothes, getting back in the bed with her, to watch TV.

She started to stir and he grinned for some reason. "Boobear?" He heard her mumble, feeling around for him in the bed.

"Yeah, babe?"

"You're here!" She popped up, scrambling over to his lap and hugging him like she hadn't seen him in years, "Baby, you kept your promise!"

He held onto her, rubbing her back as she laid her head on his shoulder, "I wasn't going to let you down again."

"Awe, baby, thank you." April held onto him, but still noticed the coffee sitting on the nightstand next to him, "You got me coffee?!"

"Yeah—"

She squealed and attacked her coffee like she was a drug addict that had just found a cave full of drugs. Nick snickered and received a glare from her the entire time she basically chugged down her coffee.

"Thanks, Boobear, that was great."

"I can tell."

She slapped his chest and got back onto the bed, smiling at her boyfriend, "I'm so glad you're here right now."

"Me too, babe."

"So, last night, I had this dream, right?" He nodded, "We went on this romantic walk around Central Park and you proposed, but that doesn't matter..." She smirked, "My point is, since you're free today, I want to be all romantic because the closer you get to Wrestlemania, the less I'll see you."

"So romance is what you want today?" She nodded, "So you want to be cliché today?"

"Baby, you'd do that for me?"

"Anything for my queen," April smiled at him, pushing him down so he was lying on his back, and she was straddling his stomach, "you're being really nice to me this morning, what's up?"

"I love you, baby, I don't have to have an excuse to be nice to you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, baby, I'm just happy to have a day to spend with you all to myself. Just think, today will be my small fairytale before you have to go back to work."

Nick shook his head and brought her down for a loving kiss. She easily melted into his kiss, feeling him up in the process. She began to lift his shirt slowly, giggling into their heated kiss because he was doing the same thing to her, except for his was fiddling around with her underwear.

"Babe, not now, okay?" He mumbled against her lips, catching her attention.

"Is something wrong, baby?"

"No, nothing's wrong at all. I'm just saying, what fairytale do you know that starts out with them in bed together?"

She thought, "None."

"Exactly, so let me take you out, let me romance you until you're tired of me, and then..." He pulled her into a brief kiss, "when we come back to the hotel, I'm all yours."

"Promise?"

"Of course, I kept my promise this morning, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did, and I'm on cloud nine, baby, thank you."

Nick made a face, "I love you."

"I love you too." He began to tickle her, causing an outrageous amount of laughter to fill the room, "Baby, stop!"

He kept going, loving that she was smiling and was no longer upset with him. They rolled around the bed and Nick had to dodge her various kicks and punches as they eventually rolled off the bed, but Nick caught her, throwing her over his shoulder.

She was out of breath so she just hung there, still giggling lightly, "Boobear, I love you."

"I love you too."

_Later:  
_

They were in Central Park, just like she wanted. It was romantic and just being there together was something she wanted to hold on to.

"Baby, do you want some ice cream?" She asked, pulling him over to a stand that sold her favorite ice cream.

"Seems cliché, so sure." He smiled at her as they ordered their ice cream and sat down on a bench nearby. "Babe, do you really want to be cliché?"

"I thought that—" She was silenced by Nick shoving his ice cream cone into her nose. She was stunned and the look on her face was priceless, "Nick!"

"What?"

"What fairytale movie did you see that in?!"

"I don't know, it just seems like something a cute queen and king would do, you know?" He shrugged, getting a dirty look from her and he quickly got the hint, "Sorry, I was just trying to make it up to you."

"I get it, Nick, I do, but messing up my clothes wasn't in the plan."

Nick looked like he wanted to cry, "Sorry."

"Baby…" April pouted, hating that he was feeling bad. He was only trying to make her happy, and he was, so why was she complaining? "I know you meant well, so it's okay."

"Really?"

"Of course," she giggled, kissing his cheek, tapping him lightly on the arm, "tag, you're it."

He was confused, "Huh?"

"You're it, Boobear, come get me." She sat down her ice cream, running away and onto an empty space full of grass. She squealed when she heard him yelling at her from behind and it seemed like he was getting closer by the second.

"April…" he said once she hid behind a tree, being as cliché as she could be, "Oh my gosh, where could my little angel have gone?"

April giggled behind the tree, peeking her head around, smiling like crazy, "She's hiding."

"Where, or where, is my little April Jeanette?"

"She's still hiding, trying to find her happily ever after with her one true love."

They both burst out with laughter, "Really, babe? That's what you decided to say? Out of all Cinderella lines, _that's _what you decided to say?"

"What? I like being romantic."

He snickered, coming around the tree, seeing her biting her nail, in deep thought all of a sudden, "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking about Wrestlemania."

"What about it?"

"Do you remember a couple months ago, when you invited me here, and I said I was scared to come because I was scared of what people would think of me?"

He nodded, "Yeah, are you feeling like that again, Bumblebee? Don't feel like that, okay? If you want me to, I'll—"

"No, baby, just listen…" he pushed her gently onto the tree, pushing his body slightly onto hers, "I know that I'm meeting your mom and dad on Sunday, the day of the event, but I don't want to seem like I'm meeting her because I'm forced to."

"What do you mean?"

"You told me earlier this morning that her plane lands at like 12 today, right?" she checked her phone quickly, "It's 12 now, so why don't we both go to the airport and pick her up together?"

He looked at her with a shocked face and she began to worry. She actually wanted to meet his mom and that shocked him a little, "I mean…sure…you can come, I just thought you'd be nervous—"

"Yes, I'm nervous, baby, I've said that from the beginning, but I have to meet her eventually. I'm not going to marry you, have kids, and grow old with you and still not have met your parents."

Nick gave her a look, "Was that you being cliché or serious?"

"I'm serious, Nick, I want to meet her…now."

"What about our cliché day of fun? You want to meet my mom that much?"

April smiled, grabbing his hand and walking over to a small, fluffy patch of grass. She sat down, bringing him with her and they laid down, being as cliché as ever.

"Boobear, I really hope she likes me."

"She will, don't worry. You're perfect."

She blushed, "That's sweet of you to say, but I'm far from perfect."

"I'm not fighting you on this, but in my eyes, you are perfection wrapped up in a small package of a woman."

"Baby," she looked up at him, kissing him lightly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

For some reason she changed the subject, "But seriously, baby, I'm far from perfection. You should have seen how much work I left on my desk for Rachael to do for me while I was gone."

"What about it?"

She gasped, "Baby, you don't understand! I'm the _manager_ of the bank! I should have had that work done before I left!" she started to breathe heavily, "I'm going to be so busy when I get back. We were supposed to be together after Wrestlemania, baby, now what?!"

"Well, first, you need to calm down for me, alright?" she nodded, resting her head in the fold of his arm that was wrapped around her, "Second, you know Rachael probably has done it already, so don't stress yourself out."

"I'm sorry, this is supposed to be a fun trip and I'm bringing up my stupid job—"

"It's not stupid, babe, just relax." He kissed her head, "You owe me a day at your job."

"What?"

"Since you've come to my job, and you've met everyone, I want to come to your job, sit around and twirl in your office chair or something."

"Why would you want to do that?"

Nick made a weird face and stayed silent, not responding to her question. He didn't like how she said that, and to be honest, he was offended. She sounded like she didn't even want him there. He stayed quiet, not making a fuss, distracting himself by checking his phone.

"We should go, her plane landed already."

April could tell something was wrong and she was confused, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, babe, everything's fine, we just need to go."

She brushed it off, telling herself that she would talk to him about it later. She had to focus on the main goal right now and that was making a great first impression on his mother. This was crucial since April always made great first impressions and she wasn't going to start slacking off now.

They got back to the hotel and got into their rental car and headed to the airport. It was right down the street, so it took them about ten minutes to get there and park the car.

"Baby, what does she look like?" April asked, scanning the crowd for her.

"Oh, she's right there." He pulled her with him over to a woman sitting in a chair at a small restaurant in the airport. "Hey, mom."

April naturally was tucked behind him, her shyness becoming known to her boyfriend who still held her hand. "Hello, Nicholas, how are you?" she saw his mom stand up, hugging her son until she noticed a small figure behind him. "Hi, sweetie, I'm Rebecca."

April emerged from behind Nick, smiling her best smile, sticking her hand out for his mom to shake. She was surprised when she brought her into a big bear hug, "Hello, Mrs. Nemeth, it's so nice to meet you."

"I've been trying to get Nick to let me see you for the last 10 months; it's great to finally see that lovely face he always talks about."

"Mom…" his mom nodded, getting the hint that she was about to go into one of those 'Nick was such a cute baby' kind of rants.

"Well, I'd love to talk more over lunch, how does that sound?"

She nodded, looking over at Nick to see if he was okay with it and he looked a bit uneasy. "Baby, are you okay with that?"

"Uh…yeah…sure…we can have lunch."


	10. Mama Drama

It was extremely awkward for Nick to sit there in his favorite restaurant in New York and watch his mother and his girlfriend act like they've known each other for years.

It was weird how close they had gotten in the mere space of an hour and a half and Nick didn't like where this was going. His mother wasn't the type of woman he wanted his girlfriend to be close to.

"Are you serious? Nick, you didn't tell me you played soccer growing up." April laughed at all of his mom's jokes and couldn't stop talking to her for a split second.

"I played for like a year—"

"It was 9 months, sweetie, not a full year."

That was one reason he wasn't too fond of his mother. She always had to one-up him and always be right. "Yeah, I guess."

April sensed that something was wrong, she just hasn't said anything yet because of their guest. She thought she was doing great with his mother but he seemed distant and quiet.

All the way from the airport April and his mother just wouldn't stop talking and the conversation never stirred in the wrong direction because to her, everything was going great. So what could be wrong?

"Baby, I'm going to go get some more chicken from the buffet area, do you want to come with me?"

"Uh, sure, babe."

Nick dragged himself out of his chair and towards the buffet area. April grabbed his hand until they got up there and his mom couldn't see them anymore, "What's wrong, baby? Ever since we got your mom from the airport, you've been acting different."

"Nothing's wrong, babe." He smiled at her, but it was a faint smile that couldn't even last long, "My mom and I just aren't close, you know? It's just weird."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to talk about it here, okay? I'm not going to ruin our cliché day with drama about my mom, so let's get this lunch over with, let's go back to our hotel, and then we can be all romantic."

April was putting her foot down, "If you don't tell me now, Nick, I'm going to go back over there to your mom and ask her myself."

He sighed and she felt good knowing that he was going to tell her, "My mom always has to be better than me at everything. It bothered her when I got into wrestling because that's something I'm really good at, so now, all she does is critique everything I do."

"That's the problem?"

"It's been going on my entire life, and now that I'm a grown man, it's hard to listen to it and I honestly hate her for it."

April was appalled, "How could you say that? That's rude, Nick, that's your mother."

"She's also not the woman she's trying to make you think she is. She's been dying to meet you because she has no other friends to manipulate. I swear, I think my dad is only with her still because he doesn't want to split anything with her in the divorce."

April was shocked. She was beginning to love his mom and to hear this was an ear full. "Why are you telling me this now? Why not before I met her?"

"I thought you would have seen right through it. At your job, all you do is scope out people lying about how much they want to sell stuff for and all that crap you tell me about. I thought it would have been very obvious."

"Nick, my job isn't crap."

"I did say it was. I'm saying the people lying to you about sells are."

"But she seems so sweet and innocent. How am I supposed to believe what you're telling me?"

Nick stepped back a few feet, making sure he was hearing what he thought he heard her say, "_Excuse me_?"

"How do I know you're not lying to me? You could be jealous that I've been paying more attention to your mom than you."

"Wow," he shrugged, "you're so right, April. How could I think I could get away with this?"

She heard the sarcasm and folded her arms, "This is not the time for sarcasm."

"You're right, April." He gave a sarcastic smile, "I do think it's time for me to leave though, so have fun with my mother aka you're not BFF, and I guess I'll see you later. Maybe by then you'll realize that for once in an argument, I'm right, and you're wrong."

"What am I wrong about?"

"My mother..."

He really left. He stopped the waitress on his way out and slid her a tip and he _actually_ left the restaurant.

"Where's Nicholas?"

"He left."

"Why?"

"Oh, uh, we kind of got into an argument, but its okay."

His mother gave her a strange look, "What was the argument about?"

"Uh, nothing really, we just didn't see eye to eye about something and he left."

She shook her head, "You know, it's always been like him to run out like a little wimp."

April almost choked on her chicken, "What?"

"I mean, since he was a little boy, he's always had this girly streak. It's even transferred over into his wrestling, which has me convinced that he's not going to win on Sunday."

"You think he's going to lose?"

"Oh, _I know_ he is. There is no way he's going to beat that Jericho guy."

Her lack of faith of him made it click in April's head that Nick was right. "I think he can, I mean, have you seen him in the ring lately? He's doing really well and I know he didn't win his last match, but—"

"He didn't win, April, that's my point. You can't study for the test and get all the answers wrong and then think you're going to pass."

"I just believe in him—"

"I believed in him too until he started losing sight of what mattered. _You_ started to mean more to him than his job and that's when things took a turn for the worst."

April was confused, "Me?"

"Sweetie, I like you, and you're a really sweet girl, but you and my son won't last." April's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, "Once he finally sees that you are distracting him, you'll be gone and I won't even hear about you anymore."

"Mrs. Nemeth—"

"You're such beautiful young lady, and I promise you'll find the perfect guy one day, but I'm telling you now, it's not my son."

"I love him." That's all she could manage to get out as she grabbed her purse and left money on the table for her meal, "It was nice meeting you."

She left without saying anything else to his mother, and she felt heartbroken. First, she needed to apologize for the things she said to her boyfriend, when all he was trying to do was prevent her from getting into the situation she was just in.

April knew the city of New York like the back of her hand considering all the business conventions that were being held there that she had to attend. The hotel wasn't too far away, so she just walked and made it there about twenty minutes later.

She grabbed her key to the room and went inside to hear the shower running and she saw a bunch of steam coming out of the bathroom since he had to door open.

April put her stuff down and went over to her suitcase and got out some clothes out. She sighed and walked into the steaming bathroom to hear her boyfriend humming to the music he had blasting throughout the bathroom.

She couldn't help but giggle at the upbeat song as she started to undress to get into the shower with him. As soon as she was about to slide off her pants, he stopped the shower and hopped out to see her standing there.

She gave him a half smile and he rolled his eyes and got back into the shower, receiving her silent message. April hurried and took off the rest of her clothes and got in, seeing him standing under the showerhead with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm sorry." April needed to make it clear to him what her intentions were with this shower, "You were right, and I'm sorry for what I said to you."

"What did she do?"

She sighed, "Your mother basically ripped my heart out, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it."

"Was that what she literally did or was that part of the cliché thing we were going for earlier?"

"No, baby, I'm serious." She stepped a little closer to him, "When you left, everything she said about you was negative. She said that you weren't going to win on Sunday, and she said that I'm the reason you won't win, and—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he looked baffled, "why would she say that to you?"

"I don't know, but it made me feel bad because you do spend all your time with me when you're not at work, so maybe—"

"My mom is wrong, April, you better not believe a word she said to you."

He looked so stern, so she accepted what he said, "I don't believe it, baby, I'm just saying maybe your focus is too much on me and not your job."

"Well, if it came down to it, would you choose me over _your_ job?"

That left her confused, "Of course, Nick, I'd choose you over my job in a heartbeat."

"That's exactly how I feel, babe." he grabbed her hand, "You mean more to me than my job, so you'll always come first. Whether I win or lose, I know I'm coming back to this hotel room with you on Sunday and to me, that's all that matters."

His voice was so soft and loving and she couldn't help but tear up at his words. He always knew exactly what to say and how to say it and it always did this to her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Thank you for being the best boyfriend in the world. I don't deserve you, Boobear, and I want you to know that I appreciate you."

"First of all, you deserve way better than a guy who's barely home—"

"That doesn't matter to me anymore, and you know that." He chuckled at her and they smiled, "Are we okay now or are you still mad?"

"We're fine, babe." He pressed his lips together and came closer to her, grabbing her by her waist, "Is that okay or do you want to fight some more?"

"I kind of like it when we fight," she bit her lip and threw her arms around his neck, "I like what we do to make up. The bigger the fight, the more we have to make up for, right?"

"Oh, I like the way you think."

"I hate you," she giggled, defeating the whole purpose of trying to act mad, "I hate your guts Nick Nemeth."

"Oh, really? Well, I hate you too then, April Mendez."

"I hate your eyes, and your hair, and your smile, and your cute butt, and I even hate your favorite pair of sunglasses."

He gasped, "Wow, babe, that hurt."

"You're such a baby." She giggled into a kiss that turned into a heated battle for dominance. You'd think doing this in a steamy shower would be a major turn-off, but it wasn't.

"You're really hot when you're mad, babe, I love it."

April laughed at him being a little out of breath. She pushed his body away from hers and she got out of the shower, wrapping a white towel around her. "I love you, Boobear."

"I love you too." he told her, getting out of the shower and coming over to her with a towel wrapped around himself as well. "Tomorrow I'm a little busy, but I'll be back in time to take you to a _very_ romantic dinner."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, and like I said before, if I go back on my promise, you have the right to break up with me." He smiled down at her, leaning in for a small kiss, "But this is a promise I'm keeping, okay?"

"Okay, Boobear, I believe you."


	11. Wrestling Is Fake?

April was having a good morning. She woke up to her boyfriend being there, which surprised her, and she was having a great time with him in their hotel room.

"Boobear, you don't have to work out in here just to be with me." she told him calmly as she rested on his back, enjoying the up and down motion as he did his pushups.

He breathed out of his mouth, "I wanted to, babe, no worries."

"How many of these do you have to do?"

"As many as I can with you on my back." He finally started to get tired after about ten minutes of doing this and he crashed down to the ground to catch his breath, "Thanks, babe."

"You know I'll do anything to see you sweat." April laughed, but didn't move off of his back. Instead she laid down and got comfortable on top of his back. He wasn't all that sweaty considering the muscle shirt he had on. "It's really hot to see you working out."

"You like that kind of stuff?"

"Duh," he pushed himself back up and started all over again, "now you're just showing off."

"Normally, yes, but since I'm not working out on a machine today, I have to do more."

April mentally was keeping count of all the pushups he did, even though he didn't tell her to, "What do you have to do next?"

"Nothing, I just needed a small workout before I went to this fundraiser thing I have to do today." He started to breathe out of his mouth again, "I'll be back around four or five this evening, so I can take you to dinner like I said."

"You don't have to, baby, we can just go shopping or something."

"We can go shopping after dinner."

She smiled, "I'd like that."

He finally stopped with his pushups and went to go take a shower so he could be presentable for his job today. He came out smelling fresh, so April found it necessary to attack him and not let him go.

"Wow, you smell amazing." If someone saw them right now, you'd see a woman lying on top of her boyfriend on their hotel bed…sniffing him, "It's just incredible."

"Thank you." Nick didn't find it weird, he actually enjoyed her being really close, so he held her there until he really had to go, "I have to go, okay?"

"Don't leave me again." she sat up on his stomach and pouted, "You can't tease me like that. We had a really nice day yesterday and we woke up this morning and I got to see you all sweaty, and now you're just going to leave? You can't do that."

"You know I'd stay with you if I could, but this fundraiser has got me booked up for the rest of the day."

"I know, baby," she turned her lip to the side and resisted the urge to play with his hair, "I have to stay here the whole time you're gone and be bored."

He stood up, setting her back down on the ground, but he kept her close, "No you don't, babe, go out and explore New York."

"I want to be with you though, baby, it won't be the same."

"Time will fly by quick and before you know it, I'll be on my way back to take you to dinner."

"Okay," she shook her negative thoughts away and smiled, "I love you, Boobear, see you later."

"I love you too, Bumblebee."

He smiled one last time before letting her go and leaving the hotel room. She sighed and flopped down on the edge of the bed, thinking of what she could do while he was gone. She could call the girls and talk to them for hours on end, but she wanted to do more with herself.

April decided to hit the town and go to the stores nearby. It wasn't an all-out shopping trip, she was just scoping out different things that she could come back and get when her and Nick came back later.

She smiled as she walked into one of her favorite boutiques and saw one of her good friends, Nicole, "Hey!"

"April, I haven't seen you in forever!" they embraced in a warm hug, smiling wide at each other, "How have you been?!"

"I've been doing really well! How long has it been?" she thought, "I think it's been about a year or so since I've seen you."

"It's been way too long!" Nicole laughed, "Are you here to shop or just look around?"

"I'm sort of here to look, I'll be back later with my boyfriend to—"

"Whoa, wait a minute! You finally settled down and have a boyfriend?!"

April stuck her tongue out at her, "Shut up."

"When did this happen?"

"Almost a year ago."

"Is that why you're here?" she smirked, "Are you two here for your anniversary?"

"No, it's only been ten months, but when our anniversary finally comes around, you'll be the first to know, okay?"

Nicole smiled and locked arms with her and started walking to the back of the store, "I was just about to close up the shop for the day, so we can have lunch if you want."

"It's only twelve, why are you closing so early?"

"I always close early on Fridays now."

April smiled as Nicole got all of her things and locked up the small boutique. They walked around a bit, trying to decide what they wanted to eat and different things like that.

They finally decided on a restaurant close by and were seated by a nice waiter, "So how are you and Chris doing?" April asked.

"We're great. He's sponsoring this whole Wrestlemania thing this week, so he's been really busy."

"Chris works for the WWE?"

"No, he just sponsors all the big companies that come to Met Life Stadium."

"Oh, okay," she smiled, "Nick works for the WWE, so I was just asking to see if maybe they knew each other."

"Nick?"

"My boyfriend…"

Nicole put two and two together, "Oh! Is he one of those fake wrestling people or something?" she laughed, "Chris always tells me it looks faker in person than it does on TV."

"It's not fake."

"Come on, April, we're not seven anymore." Nicole just continued to laugh, "I mean, if you look at it, sometimes you can see them not punching each other in the face and not even kicking the dude and they '_pass out_'."

"Oh…"

Nicole calmed herself down from her laughter, "I'm glad Chris isn't one of those guys. I'd be so embarrassed to say that my boyfriend is a fake wrestler."

April smiled at the waiter who brought her salad, "Thank you," he left and she turned her attention back to Nicole, "I don't think it's fake."

"April, are you being serious? They travel around the world making money off of little kids that think they actually are some legit UFC fighters. I'm sure you and I could get in the ring and do better than them and they're so called '_professionals_'."

"I guess…" she didn't believe what Nicole was saying, but she agreed to get her to shut up about it. She knew how hard her boyfriend worked to be a superstar, and she didn't believe it was fake.

"So what does Nick do? Is he behind the scenes or something?"

"Uh, yeah, he works backstage at all the events."

April felt bad about lying about his job, but she didn't want to hear Nicole's ranting anymore. She wasn't ashamed of her boyfriend, and she definitely wasn't embarrassed of him, but she just wanted Nicole to shut up about it.

In the back of her mind she wanted to know what was so bad about being a WWE wrestler. What made it fake? Why would it be so bad for her to date someone who wrestled?

'_On my way back to the hotel to see my precious crème mocha.'_

She received his text message just as she was walking back into their hotel room and she smiled, dropping her stuff down once she was inside.

'_You're so corny.'_

'_You don't like it? I thought you loved my random text messages, but okay, I'll stop.'_

April couldn't help but laugh as she laid down on the bed, _'Hurry up and get here, I miss you.'_

'_You miss me?'_

'_We discussed this before you left, Nick.'_

'_I know, but it's good to hear you say it sometimes.'_

She laughed again, _'I miss you, Boobear.' _

The door to the hotel room opened and she saw her boyfriend walk in with a smile on his face, "Hey, babe." He took off his jacket and came over to the bed, lying down next to her.

"Hey, baby, how was your fundraiser?"

He groaned and turned onto his back, closing his eyes, "I love meeting the fans and seeing their lovely little faces, but after about four hours of nonstop work, with no breaks, I just get agitated."

"It's okay, baby, don't stress." She laid down next to him, cuddling herself into his side, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

She took a deep breath, "I know you hate it when people say that wrestling is fake, but…is it?"

His breathing went a little off, "What do you mean?"

"While you were gone I had lunch with one of my friends that live here and we were talking and catching each other up on stuff…" suddenly she became nervous, "She was saying that her boyfriend was sponsoring Wrestlemania this year, so I told her that you worked for the WWE, and she went on this long rant about how it was fake."

He cleared his throat, "Well…it's not fake."

"What is it then?"

"Are you asking me what my job is?"

"I know what your job is, baby, I'm just asking—"

"You're asking me if it's fake or not."

He sat up and she immediately felt bad for bringing it up. She knew this was a touchy subject for him and she just _had_ to bring it up. "I didn't mean to get you upset."

"I'm not upset." She could hear it in his tone, "I get asked this question all the time, and now you're asking me because your friend got inside your head."

"No, baby, no," she sat up too, resting her head on his shoulder, "she's not inside my head, I just wanted to know for myself. I know it's not fake, but some stuff is sketchy to a person like me who doesn't know exactly what you do."

"What do you mean?"

April pushed his shoulder back and he laid back down with her, "I know you get hurt doing all this stuff because I've witnessed you get hurt, but how come people _say _that it's fake?"

"When you're a professional wrestler, you learn how to do stuff and not hurt the other person as much as you potentially could." He wrapped his arm around her waist and continued, "It's sports entertainment, so we go out there and fight each other, and we get hurt, and we get bloody, but it's for other people."

"I get it." she tucked herself back into his side and closed her eyes, "I love you, Boobear."

"I love you too." he leaned over and kissed her head, "Do you still want to go to dinner and shop?"

"No, not really," she snuggled as close as she could and inhaled his small scent, "I just want to stay close to you and order room service."

"Sounds great, babe."

"Nicky, do you really want me here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you bring me here because you felt like you had to or because you wanted to?"

"I wanted you here, April."

That put April at ease as she slowly drifted off to sleep next to him, "I can't wait for tomorrow."

"I can't wait either."


	12. Show Me

"I said that I would be gone all day, April, why are you doing this?"

"You lied to me..."

She was giving her boyfriend the silent treatment, only talking to him when she felt like it, and those four words had been the most he had gotten all day.

"I didn't lie, babe, why would I lie?"

"I don't know, you tell me." She snapped back at him.

Now wasn't the time to be fighting, but her boyfriend wasn't enjoying having dinner with her and her not talking to him.

"I'm sorry, okay? I know I could have come back a little earlier, but I got caught up. I started talking to my friends and the time got away from me."

April sighed and continued to look over her menu, "Sure."

"Babe..."

"Nick, I don't want to do this now. According to the promise you made me the other day, I was supposed to break up with you if you didn't keep your promises to me, so let's both be happy that I'm here right now, okay?"

He sighed and gave her the 'I'm sorry' look one last time just as the waitress came over, "Oh my gosh!"

Nick smiled, "Hi."

"You're...you're Dolph Ziggler! My brother is a huge wrestling fan! My parents are finally letting him go to Wrestlemania and I'm going too! Oh my gosh! You're one of my favorites!"

"Awe, thank you."

"I don't want to interrupt your meal or anything but would you mind taking a picture with me and signing something for my little brother? Not now, but before you leave?"

"Of course."

The waitress turned to April, "You are _so_ pretty. I follow Dolph on twitter and he always posts pictures of you two together! I loved your dress at the event earlier this week! I know you probably think I'm a stalker, but sorry, I just love you two as a couple!"

"Did you hear that? We're someone's favorite couple." April winked at the waitress, "But thank you."

"Can I have a picture with you too? I know it's weird, but—"

"Stop saying that, it's honestly fine."

"Thank you so much!" The waitress squealed and pulled out her tablet to write down their order. When she finally left, Nick had to hold in a laugh.

"Wow, you love fans more than I do."

"What? I've never had someone idolize me before."

"I idolize you, babe."

She blushed for some reason and tried to find something to do with herself but she couldn't. She soon saw her boyfriend getting up from the table to come over to her side. He slid into the booth and immediately pulled her into his side, kissing her cheek.

"Stop being cute, I'm mad at you." She giggled as he kissed all over her cheek.

"I'm being cute?"

"Ever since this whole Wrestlemania thing has finally started to come to an end, you've been really close to me...I thinks it's cute."

"I'm really sorry about today, babe. I should have come back to the hotel earlier—"

"Stop apologizing..." She leaned up and kissed him, looking him straight in the eyes, "Things happen..."

"Tomorrow will be it though, okay? After tomorrow we'll go back home, we'll go to your place, we'll watch TV and play video games, and we'll even play those silly board games you still have from high school."

"You hate those board games."

"I haven't been the _best_ boyfriend I could be on this trip, so I'll make it work." He kissed her, "I love you."

"Boobear, I love you too."

_The Next Day: Wrestlemania  
_

He was nervous and she noticed it just from looking at him. She'd never seen her boyfriend so nervous and she couldn't help but giggle as she laid out on the couch in his locker room.

"Stop pacing, baby, that makes it worse." She told him. He had been pacing the room for about twenty minutes straight, and that made her laugh even more.

"Sorry..."

She continued to laugh, but got up from the couch and walked over to him, stopping him in his tracks, "Don't apologize, just calm down, okay? You're going to go out there and win tonight and you're going to look good doing it."

He smiled, but it soon faded, "Did you just say I look _good_?" He went around her and started to pace again, "Babe, I can't look good, I have to look _great_!"

"Baby," she once again went over to him, but she forcefully put her hands on his chest and made sure he stopped walking around, "you look fantastic, okay? You look better than ever, and everyone else might not see it, but you look sexy as hell in this zebra-print jacket...so go out there with all the confidence I see in the man that thinks its sexy to flip pancakes."

Nick smiled down at her and pecked her on the lips, "Thanks, babe."

"You're—"

His locker room door opened and a man with a headset on came in, "Nick...you're up next."

She still had her hands on his chest and she felt his heart accelerate to about a thousand pounds per minute.

Nick nodded to the man, and he automatically grabbed April's hand, squeezing it tight as he headed out of his locker room, following the man all the way to what she had learned to be called the gorilla.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion. All the sounds were paused, all the voices surrounding them didn't really exist and all she knew about was her and her boyfriend walking to the curtains.

He held on to her hand tightly and she felt the sweat threatening to pierce his skin just as they reached the curtain. "This is it..."

"Yeah..." She saw him slowly slipping into his 'wrestler mode' and she smiled at him finally relaxing.

"Boobear, you're going to do great out there. Don't forget you have a ton of stuff waiting for you back home if you win or lose, so don't pressure yourself—"

"I'm going to win this _for you_..."

She looked him dead in the eyes and all she saw was love. She'd never had someone who wanted to win something for her. This meant so much to him...and all he wanted to do was win it for her.

April put her hand on the back of his neck and brought him down for the most passionate kiss she could give him. She loved this man and whether he was winning it for her or not, she wanted him to win.

Just as their kiss got good, a familiar noise blasted through the speakers. It was his signature music playing and this was the most meaningful time she wanted to hear it.

"Good luck."

She kissed him one last time and he winked at her just as he crossed through the curtain. Her head snapped towards the television that was sitting on a table next to the technical guys and she immediately saw her boyfriend heading down the ramp, enjoying all of his fans.

She smiled and watched him enter the ring with a big smirk on his face, ready for his opponent. Chris Jericho, a man she honestly used to look up to as a kid, was facing her boyfriend and she was proud.

Once the match started she was on edge every time he got kicked or punched in the face. He always pulled through, but she loved his beautiful face and she didn't want any harm done to it.

It looked like it was about to be over and Nick wasn't looking so good. If anything, she wanted her boyfriend to win just to prove his mother wrong. His mom knew without any doubt that he was going to lose, and April was the one that believed in him...so she wanted him to win.

Zig Zag out of nowhere and..._he won_.

Her baby won. Her Boobear, her pride and joy...her Nicky...her boyfriend..._won._

It was hard to contain her squealing as his music blasted through the speakers again. She felt herself tearing up and that's when she saw him walking up the ramp, smiling at all his fans that were in the front row. She wiped a stray tear just as he walked backstage and she had to restrain her from pouncing on him.

"Baby, I'm so—" she was on her way over to him when some guy she didn't know pulled him off. She slumped into a sad position and held herself because for some reason it had gotten cold.

"April, I'll walk you back to the hotel. It's pretty late." Bryan, the security guard offered her.

"Uh, I think I'm just going to wait on Nick, but thank you."

He smiled, "It might be a while before he gets done celebrating with his friends, are you sure?"

She looked around and saw people frantically moving around the hallway, "You know what? I'll go—"

Suddenly someone grabbed her, wrapping her into a tight hug that she could barley breathe in. Whoever it was buried their face into her neck, inhaling her perfume and she automatically knew who it was.

"I won, babe!" She heard his mustered voice say, "I can't believe I did it!"

"Congratulations, baby."

He pulled away but kept her close, "You thought I was going to leave you here, didn't you?" He smiled wide and kissed her, "I would never do that."

"I didn't think—"

He just kept a big smile on his face, kissing her as often as he could. He won and that's all that really mattered at this moment.

"I told you I would win for you."

"I'm so proud of you!" She was honestly happy for him...

"Come on, I want you to meet all my other friends that you never got a chance to meet." He started pulling her down the hall with him, "Oh, shoot, I have to go take a shower."

"Go, I'll wait in catering for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll hang out with Randy or something."

He kissed her again, "God, I love you."

"I love you too, baby, now go take your shower so we can celebrate."

He did just that. He hurried away from her, and that left her to walk to the other side of the arena to catering. By the time she got there, it was only a matter of time before her boyfriend reappeared, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck just a little.

"Baby, we have a plane to catch right after this, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I know, I know, so I won't get too attached to the party life."

April giggled, "Let's have fun though, okay? Our flight is only a couple hours, so we'll make it back home around 9—"

"Stop planning things out for us and just go with the flow tonight...for me?"

"Alright, alright, no planning, I'll just have fun."

He pretended to gasp, "April Jeanette? Having fun? Wow, I've never heard of such a thing."

"You know I can have fun when I want to."

"Show me..."


	13. Anymore?

"Nicky..." Her sleep was being disturbed and she didn't like it. Sure, they were back home, in the comfort of her house, on her couch because that's where they ended up when they burst through her front door kissing each other like it was the last day on Earth.

They were celebrating his win, which was more than appropriate; she just wished they had made it to the bed. It was way more comfortable and their sweaty skin didn't stick to it.

"Nicky, go get the door." She groaned, rubbing his back a little because he was comfortably lying on top of her. He wasn't squishing her, most of his weight was on her, but for some reason it was so comfortable to them.

"Do I have to?" He grumbled, finally waking up.

"Yes, please? I can't stand that stupid doorbell."

"It's your doorbell, not mine."

"Nicholas..." Her voice got stern and he secretly rolled his eyes, finally lifting his head up from her neck and getting up, "Put some pants on, it might be one of the neighbors."

"No." He rubbed his face, stumbling to the door and looking through the peep hole, "It's your friends."

"All of them?"

"Yup."

She groaned and wrapped the blanket around herself even tighter, "Answer it."

"Do I have to?"

"Nicholas..."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes again and opened the door, faking a smile at the three women that stood in front of him, "Hi."

They eyed him, giving him a once-over and their eyes widened when they saw he didn't have on any pants, "Oh, uh, we just came by-"

"Hey, girls." April came to the door, her blanket securely wrapped around her, and a big smile on her face.

The girls' eyes were about to pop out of socket. Their eyes widened to the point they couldn't stretch them anymore even if they tried, "Oh...uh..."

"Sorry, he refused to put on pants." She smiled even wider, holding her blanket with one hand as she snuggled herself into his side, placing her hand onto his warm, bare stomach.

"It's no problem." Rachael said with a smirk, "Well, we just came because you text us when your plane landed, and we hadn't heard from you since, so...we just came to see what you were up to."

"Sorry, Nick and I were sort of busy last night, but we can hang out a little later on." April looked up at her boyfriend, "Baby, is that okay? Do you feel like having company?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me."

"Alright, call me before you come next time and I'll try and convince him to put on pants." She giggled, and he pulled her into his side just a little bit more, "Maybe three-ish?"

"Yeah, sure, we'll be back around three."

They closed the door and April sighed, shuffling back over to the couch, but her boyfriend soon stopped her just as she was about to sit down.

He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny little waist. She giggled as he began to kiss her shoulder, and even made his way up her neck, "I love you."

She'd never been with someone so affectionate. She'd never had a great intimate relationship with someone. Sure, some would say she was awkward when it came to that kind of stuff, but he took her awkwardness and turned into something she didn't expect.

"I love you too, Boobear."

He spun her around so he could see her beautiful face and she looked magnificent, even if it was only eight o'clock in the morning. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, baby, go ahead."

He sat down on the couch and brought her down with him, making sure that the blanket loosened up around her. He laid back, pulling her down with him and he spread the cover out so they could both be warm as she laid there comfortably on his chest.

"Did you like it? Like overall?"

She looked up, placing her chin on his chest, "What are you talking about?"

"The trip to New York..."

"Overall, yeah, I loved it." He seemed surprised, "Yeah, I didn't get to see you as much as I would have liked to, but I got to fall asleep to you six nights in a row, not including last night."

"Really?"

"Baby, I love being with you. I hate it when you're gone, but I like that feeling of excitement I get when I know you're on your way home, you know? I love knowing that you're on the freeway on your way home, or you're stopping at the store to get me flowers or something. I love it when you come home but most of all, I just love being with _you_."

She felt like such a dork for pouring her heart out, but she wasn't pouring it out to just anyone. She was telling her boyfriend how she felt and she didn't feel pressured to say the right things...it was just whatever came to mind.

"Just to let you know, I miss you like crazy when I'm on the road. I love coming home and seeing your face light up, especially when you didn't expect me so soon, or I came a little late. It's a good feeling to know that I have someone waiting for me back home and it makes leaving you a little easier."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he laughed a little and she wiggled herself up to his face, kissing him softly, "I love you...like, seriously."

"Baby, I love you too."

She let out a small sigh, a good one though, more of a sigh of relief. She was utterly in love with this man and he was utterly and completely in love with her. It felt good to not have to worry about what he was doing on the road while he was away…he was faithful to her and she loved that the most about him.

"I'll make you breakfast if you want me too."

"No, baby, you've had a long week, I'll make breakfast."

He smirked, "How about we skip breakfast and have a little more fun?" she smiled and leaned down to kiss him, "But this time we're going to the bedroom, this couch is uncomfortable now."

"I told you that last night, but you wanted to go all Macho Man on me and force me down onto the couch."

"Sorry about that, you kind of took off your bra by the door, so I was a completely different person after that."

April giggled, getting off of him and making her way up the steps, "Are you coming?"

"Will the blanket come off?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out Mr. Nemeth." She smirked at him again, making her way up the steps, looking back down at him when she got all the way to the top, "Or you can just come up here and take it off of me…it's your choice."

Her boyfriend rushed up the stairs and she squealed, running towards the bedroom to try and get away from him, but he soon caught up to her and their fun began.

_Later:  
_

April had text her friends and told them to use her spare key to get inside the house considering her and her boyfriend were still upstairs. They weren't doing anything…anymore, but they were being lazy and didn't really want to move after their long morning.

"April?" she heard her friends yell from downstairs.

"Upstairs!" She yelled back and she soon heard footsteps coming up her steps.

They wandered into her room and smiled almost immediately, "He's the cutest sleeper!"

Rachael squealed and ran over to the bed, plopping down next to her best friend, who happened to have her head rested on her boyfriend's chest, "I'm sure he wants to _stay_ sleep."

"Sorry, but seriously, where did you get him from-" she stopped herself, "Is he shirtless?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can we share him?"

April laughed and sat up, pushing her friend off the bed, and getting up after her, "No, he's all mine."

"But he's adorable-"

"I know, which is why I love him, now let's go downstairs before you wake him up."

"Is he grumpy when he wakes up?"

"He hates it, especially since he barely gets to sleep because he's on the road so much." April told them as she started walking down her stairs and they followed, "When he comes home and he's super tired, it's normally past midnight, so he just sleeps downstairs in the guest bedroom and I'll come wake him up."

"He gets mad at you?"

"He used to, but now it's a joke between us."

"You guys are like an old married couple." Jen told her they laughed.

_"I wish..."  
_

Everyone snapped their head towards her, "You want to marry him?"

"I mean, yeah...he's amazing and-"

"It's only been ten months."

"It's just a gut feeling, you know? He treats me right; he's emotionally there for me-"

"Physically as well..." Rachael pointed out. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know I had to tell guys every detail of our relationship."

"We tell each other everything, April!"

"I talk to you guys about my _problems_, but for the last ten months I haven't had any problems! Sure, we get into small arguments, but we get passed it and move on like any other couple would."

"Since when were you the distant one? Out of all four of us, you're the one that loved to share everything-"

"I've found someone who I can talk to besides you guys." She crossed her arms over her chest, "I can't believe you guys are being like this. He's an amazing man, and all I used to hear from you guys was that I needed to find someone like him-"

"Do you know what he does out there on the road?! You guys are getting really serious and-"

"Stop it!" She yelled and her lip started to quiver, "I love him...either you be happy for me, or leave."

"We weren't trying to upset you, alright? We're just scared that you're changing..."

"Just say that you don't like him! For the last ten months, you guys have done nothing but nag me and tell me what I was like before I met him! If I recall, you're the ones that sent me over there to talk to him!"

"We didn't think it would get serious! You always mess up your relationships!"

April gasped, "I can't even do this right now, just leave-"

"Babe, why are you yelling?" April turned around and saw her boyfriend, who was no longer shirtless.

"Uh, no reason, we were just-"

He walked closer to her and picked her up, sitting her on the counter, "You're lying to me...tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, just girl talk."

Nick looked around to all the women and sighed, "Will you at least tell me later?"

"Yeah, baby, I will." She tried to fake a smile as she leaned in for a kiss that he reciprocated. "The girls decided not to stay long since you were resting, so they were just about to leave."

"I'm up now, plus I have on pants this time, so we can all just hangout."

"You're only here for another day, so if they want to leave, that just means there's more time for me and you, right?"

He smiled, "Don't use your cuteness against me."

"You think I'm cute?"

"You're beautiful, babe, you know that."

April was actually feeling good, glad to be in his presence, so she turned around to her friends, "You guys know where the key is, you can let yourselves out."

They scurried out and April rested her head onto his chest once she heard the door close, "Baby...I don't think my friends like you anymore."

"Anymore?"

"I think they're finally starting to realize that you're my number one priority now."

He looked down at her, even though she wasn't looking back up at him, "You're my number one priority too, babe."

"Promise me that we'll always be together?"

"I promise..."


End file.
